The Long Awaited Battle
by GoldenGirl1920
Summary: It's been more than seven months since Nicole Mitchell has gotten married to John Cena. Now with her ex fiancé Randy Orton as the number one contender for the WWE Championship at Summerslam, the much anticipated battle from now to Summerslam could get bad
1. How It All Started

**Summary:**** It's been more than seven months since Nicole Mitchell has gotten married to John Cena. Now with her ex-fiancé Randy Orton as the number one contender for the WWE Championship at Summerslam, the much-anticipated battle from now to Summerslam could get interesting in the possible worst way. The story is also narrated by Nicole Mitchell herself. **

**Chapter 1: How It All Started**

My name is Nicole Mitchell. I'm 27 years old and I'm originally from St. Louis, Missouri. I've been with the WWE for three and a half years and I've been married to former three-time United States Champion, former World Tag Team Champion, and three-time WWE Champion John Cena for more than seven months and I am very happy than ever before. John and I got married on December 22nd, 2006 in Boston, Massachusetts, John's hometown, and since then, we're happier and stronger than ever. We're now living together in beautiful Tampa, Florida.

John is the reason my life is so blossoming and he is the man who has given me everything. Because of him, I am a former three-time WWE Women's Champion, a former Playboy cover girl, two-time Babe of the Year in 2006 alongside my best friend Delancey Scott and right now in 2007, former two-time Maxim magazine cover girl, a pop singer with a gold album overseas in England called "The Beauty of St. Louis" which was released last year in February, and Maxim's hottest woman of 2007. I am now a soon-to-be movie actress with my first movie coming out next fall called "The Socialite" and a sophomore album called "Mesmerized" that just came out three weeks ago and debuted at number seventeen on the Billboard charts. John has done pretty well for himself as always. He's got a gold album overseas in Italy called "You Can't See Me," he has starred in his first movie called "The Marine" that did so well both in the box office and in DVD sales, competed in Fast Cars and Superstars and took third place, he's a spokesperson for the Make-A-Wish Foundation, and he's also still the WWE Champion in the third reign for almost eleven months. My life couldn't be any more blossoming, that's until……the night of July 23rd, 2007.

_(Flashback: July 23, 2007 in Sacramento, California) _

_It was the No-Disqualification Champions-Only match which was John and Candice Michelle versus Umaga and Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch. _

_John was down and out in the ring and Candice was being harassed by Lance and Trevor who were outside. Nicole and Rochelle tried to distract Lance and Trevor and Candice gets in the ring and falls into the corner by Umaga. Lance and Cade manage to hold Candice down in the corner and Umaga looks to do his running butt-smash. Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle quickly grabbed the Intercontinental and World Tag Team Title belts and used them as a distraction to stop Umaga, Lance, and Trevor from doing any more damage since phase one of their plan didn't work. _

_Umaga, Lance, and Trevor didn't know what to do and before Umaga can start running, Jeff Hardy hits the ring with a chair and he starts pounding Umaga with it and Candice manages to get away and runs into the back. That was phase three of the plan instead of phase two and it worked. Jeff continues to hit Umaga with the chair to the outside and beats him all the way to the back. Brittany runs after Jeff and this leaves John alone with Lance and Trevor. John starts to fight both off and sends Lance into the corner and lifts Trevor for the FU and makes the cover for the win. _

_Nicole and Rochelle got into the ring and the referee gave John the WWE Title belt. John's arms were raised by the referee and the girls and Randy Orton slides into the ring behind John, Nicole, and Rochelle. As they turned around, John is hit with the RKO. _

_Nicole and Rochelle fell on the mat in shock and Randy stands over John with a cold stare. Acting RAW General Manager Jonathan Coachman also known as the Coach comes out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand and said,_

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the new number one contender and the man who will face John Cena at Summerslam for the WWE Championship, Randy Orton."_

_Randy kept walking back and forth staring at John and stared at Nicole dead in the eye. He didn't even stare at Rochelle. Nicole had chills as Randy stared at her and she was starting to become scared. Then Randy finally left the ring and Nicole and Rochelle crawled over to John. Nicole picked up John and hugged him as Randy, who was standing in the aisle, continued to stare._

I couldn't believe Jonathan Coachman would pick my psycho, insane, crazy, dangerous ex-fiancé of all people as the number one contender for the WWE Championship. This was just after the Great American Bash and everybody was talking about one of the biggest matches ever: my husband versus Bobby Lashley, who happens to be Delancey's current boyfriend of almost a year. Bobby and John are good friends and just like John, Bobby is a powerhouse as well. I just couldn't believe Jonathan Coachman wouldn't let have Bobby a second chance at a shot at the WWE Championship and why? Simple, he hates Bobby Lashley just as much he hates my husband and acts like the Great American Bash never happened.

Which brings me to Randy Orton. Over the past few months, he's been ending careers of Rob Van Dam, Shawn Michaels, and now "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes. Ever since people doubted that he couldn't end the Undertaker's winning streak at Wrestlemania 21, Randy snapped and I broke off the engagement before things got worse. Thank God I did that and that's how I ended up with John. Since then, Randy's been so out of control going after the Undertaker, he said some harsh words to Rey Mysterio about Eddie Guerrero who passed away a year and a half ago, and now he's hell-bent on ruining my life now that he's the number one contender for the WWE Championship. I know because since I got together with John, he's been threatening me only with words, but nothing physical because he can't touch me.

Why you ask? One, back in November 2005 a week before Survivor Series, Randy and MNM abducted me and former WWE Diva Trish Stratus because Melina a.k.a. the self-proclaimed most dominate Diva wanted to challenge me for the Women's Championship and was jealous of me and Trish who was so-called stealing her spotlight. Randy, however, was jealous of what John has done for me, especially with being on the cover of Playboy magazine. I will never forget of when he kissed me and I wanted to throw up after that. And two, when Randy's antics were out of control with the Undertaker and around the time he made those harsh words to Rey Mysterio about Eddie Guerrero when Rey won the 2006 Royal Rumble in order to main event Wrestlemania 22, me, along with Delancey, and my other best friend Rochelle Kennedy got together to form "Eddie's Angels" and our mission was to stop Randy from winning the World Heavyweight Championship. Our mission was complete with Rey winning the title but Randy, however, continued his sadistic ways. Somehow, I thought I was putting my friends in danger and Randy would go after them. So we made a deal with the WWE Board of Directors that if Randy touched any of us, he would be suspended.

I'm just so scared right now, I don't know what to do but stay strong and keep believing that John will win at Summerslam. I know because John is a superman and there's no way he's losing that WWE Championship to a psycho like Randy.


	2. Bombarded? Not Cool

**Chapter 2: Bombarded? Not Cool **

RAW was in Tucson, Arizona and it was the night Nicole was performing one of her songs from "Mesmerized" live.

At the arena, Nicole and her band were rehearsing and they had just finished.

"Alright, good job, guys," Nicole said, "I'll see you later tonight."

Then Nicole picked up her bottled water and walked over to John who was watching the rehearsal.

"Hey, good job," John said.

"Thanks," Nicole said as she and John went to the back.

"You really got a talent, you know that? I mean, you can beat out any Diva with that voice of yours."

"Well, except Lillian Garcia. She can sing just as well as me. Jillian, not a damn chance."

"Hey, she'll kill everyone in the whole arena and everybody knows it."

"Yeah. Well, I'm about to go to the Women's Locker Room to catch my breath. I'll catch up with you."

"Alright." 

Then Nicole walked away and walked down the hallway until she reached the Women's Locker Room and went inside. Delancey was there playing with her Siamese cat, Shadow."

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey," Delancey said as Nicole sat next to her. "How was rehearsal?"

"It was good. I think we're set for tonight."

"Good. Hey, Nicole, you know what I was thinking?"

"What?"

"I was thinking of Randy watching your performance of the song you're going to sing and I was thinking, 'What would Randy do if he was thinking that song was about him?'"

"Why would you think that, Delancey?"

"Because I'm trying to get inside his mind because you know he's dangerous. We both know him very well."

"Well, Randy is not gonna do anything. He'll threaten me again, but it won't change anything."

"Yeah."

"Hey, you know what I was thinking what you, Rochelle, and I could do for my next music video?"

"What?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we can take a page out of Hilary Duff's video 'With Love' and add our flavor into it."

"Like?"

"You, me, and Rochelle in the elevator, Jeff following Brittany around, and maybe have John, Dave, and Bobby in the elevator with us doing a little kissing and cuddling. What do you think?"

"Hmm, that sounds like something everybody will enjoy. Oh, yeah."

"Cool. The video will be shot at the end of September so it'll be ready next month."

"Cool. What do you think the guys will think about the idea?"

"I think they'll like it."

Then RAW was on and John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole, Brittany, Rochelle, and Angel following him. Nicole was wearing a purple leopard print satin halter top with split centers and thin straps, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a black tube top, blue and green plaid miniskirt, black boots, and her hair straight. Rochelle was wearing a black lace tube top, denim long skirt with long slits and patriotic and eagle emblems, and black boots. The five walked down the ramp and got inside the ring and John was raising the WWE Title belt in the air. Then he asked for a microphone and said,

"You see, Tucson is fired up. They all know about the biggest party of the summer. We're going to have ourselves a WWE Championship match. It's gonna be John Cena versus Randy Orton. And this time, Randy's for real. He's done his homework, he's very well prepared, he's got his number one contender's playbook right in that back pocket. He's already read the first chapter because the first chapter is make a statement. Now the Punjabi Frankenstein did it when he gave me the 'chokeslam.' Bobby Lashley did it when he gave me the spear. Now Randy Orton has followed suit with the R-K-Oh, my God, Cena's knocked out. That's fine, quite frankly, I probably should've seen it coming. But Randy, what you should do is flip directly to the last chapter of the book. It is an ending that's been the same since, I don't know, September? And it's only four words long, so even you can understand it." Then John raised his WWE Title belt in the air and said, "The Champ is……"

Then Carlito's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"John Cena," Carlito said, "tonight is your lucky night because you're the very first guest on the new and improved Carlito's Cabana."

Then crew members came out with the set and they along with Carlito walked to the ring. Once the set was set, the crew members left and John sat down in the chair with the girls standing behind him.

"Go ahead, get comfortable because I have a very important question to ask you," Carlito said. "I gotta ask you an important question. What does it feel like to be a liar? You see, you don't win every single championship match you're in because I remember when Carlito debuted in the WWE, I beat you, John Cena for the United States Title. Remember that?"

John then had a moment of revelation and said,

"Oh, my……dude, you did. Guys, he actually…..he beat me in my own hometown. Then after that, that's when you had your gang jump me in that nightclub after that. God, that was like three or four years ago. Man, back then Britney Spears was still hot. Back then, Michael Jackson wasn't really that creepy. Back then, Abraham Lincoln might have wrestled a grizzly bear on the White House lawn. Man, back then, Lindsay Lohan was doing her first line...of dialogue. It was 'Herbie: Fully Loaded.' We all saw it. The point is you did me wrong that night, but it's a big night, guys. The Cabana is back. I am the first guest and I'm damn proud of it. If we're gonna do it, let's do it big. Carly, sit down. We're gonna have a drink." Then John sat down, grabbed the cup, and said, "To the Cabana!" John took a drink, made a face, and said, "It's a bit stingy."

"You can be as funny as you want," Carlito said. "But listen to this. I have your number. I'm tired of the Randy Ortons of the world getting everything handed to them on a silver platter. I don't care what's set for Summerslam. Carlito should be the number one contender."

Then Mr. Kennedy's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"That's it, that's it, I've had it," Mr. Kennedy said as he walked down the ramp. "Please stop. Carlito, you're pathetic. Last week, you ran away from Bobby Lashley last week like some scared little boy." Then Mr. Kennedy got into the ring. "That's not the actions of a number one contender. That is the actions, however, of somebody who has apples and no grapefruits."

"Oh, no grapefruits, huh?" Carlito said. "Who invited you here? This is my talk-show. This is between Cena and me."

"Right, this is your talk-show, this is my ring. And I'll tell you, I have been over-looked ever since I got here. I should've been named the number one contender the second that I got here."

"No, you shouldn't. What are you talking about?"

"Yes, I should have but the fact is, the man who is consistently overlooked and underappreciated should be the number one contender. That man is me. That man is Mr…….!"

"Carlito."

"Kennedy."

Carlito and Mr. Kennedy went back and forth arguing until……

"Randy Orton!" John said. He and the girls were on the ramp after they left the ring. "Randy Orton should be the number one contender because he deserves it. No, no. He's not my favorite person. I don't agree with his actions and I probably won't send you a Christmas card, Randy. But the fact is, he earned his spot. I got news for you, Mr. Kennedy. You don't become the new number one……."

"Oh, please," Mr. Kennedy said.

"Yeah, and you don't become the number one contender by a microphone falling from the ceiling."

"He's got a point there," Carlito said.

"Shut up," Mr. Kennedy said.

"And you don't become the number one contender by stuttering on your last name. You wanna rag on Carlito by running away from Bobby Lashley? Well, Mr. Kennedy-Kennedy, why don't you step up tonight. Why don't you challenge Bobby Lashley if you got……"

"Why don't you challenge Bobby Lashley," Carlito said.

"Okay, fine," Mr. Kennedy said. "Fine, I will."

"And you, Carlito," John said, "you got my number? You beat me three years ago. What the hell have you done since then?"

"Yeah, what have you done since then?"

"Shut up," Carlito said.

"Absolutely nothing!" John said. "I have your number. You think you have been overlooked. He wants to be in the main event. Well, it's done, you got your wish. Tonight, Carlito is gonna face John Cena. And you, you better come prepared because if you don't, I most certainly will rip off your apples and stuff them up straight up your cabana."

_As John, Rochelle, and Brittany, and I were walking up the ramp to the back, Mr. Kennedy and Carlito continued to argue. Why the hell did Carlito had to bring up what happened three years? I wanted to slap him for that, but he was gonna get his later tonight and I don't think Carlito's gonna come prepared at all...maybe a little apple? No, no way. _

_In the middle of RAW, it was time for my live performance and Delancey, Rochelle, and Brittany were going to introduce me. As John, Brittany, Rochelle, and I went to the entrance to the arena, Delancey was running towards us. _

_Just recently, Bobby had his shoulder injured thanks to the loudmouth Mr. Kennedy and we don't know how severe the injury is. I was hoping he would be here to see my performance. _

"Delancey, are you all right?" Nicole asked. 

"Yeah, I'm okay," Delancey said. "I just...I'm just real pissed off. That's all."

"Well, don't let this get to you," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, not right now," Brittany said.

"Okay," Delancey said. "Come on, let's go."

"Alright," Nicole said.

"Good luck," John said as he and Nicole kissed.

Then the girls went through the entrance to the arena.

Back at the arena, Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Delancey and Brittany following her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Delancey Scott and from the Chain Gang Diva Squad, Brittany Swanson and Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian Garcia announced.

Delancey was wearing a white halter top with a metallic silver bust, black miniskirt, and black boots. The three girls walked down the ramp and then got into the ring. The girls waved hello to the crowd and Rochelle asked for a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Rochelle said, "it is our pleasure to introduce to you, your WWE Idol..."

"Nicole Mitchell," Delancey, Rochelle, and Brittany said.

The arena went to black and then the lights came back on as the band started to play Nicole's song "Beware of the Dog."

_(Listen To Me) _

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, yeah_

_Oh, oh_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh _

_You know how much you want it_

_You try to be cool about it_

_You try to be big about it_

_You're constantly just denying_

_You're like a moth to a flame_

_You hardly wait_

_But listen 'cause I know what I'm saying_

_He's tryin' to catch you in it_

_And then he will back you in it_

_'Cause he's just another girl addict._

_And if you give it away (Give it away)_

_You gotta be crazy, crazy _

_Stop_

_You better shake him off_

_Before he gets ya_

_He's comin' to get ya, he's comin' to get ya_

_Stop_

_He'll only build you up_

_And then forget ya_

_He's dirty to the bone_

_Beware of the dog _

_Well, I was damn near addicted_

_I got into trouble with him_

_I got in a bubble with him_

_Where everything was just how he wanted_

_Oh, but then I got wise_

_I got outta sight_

_So take my advice _

_Stop_

_You better shake him off_

_Before he gets ya_

_He's comin' to get ya, he's comin' to get ya_

_Stop_

_He'll only build you up_

_And then forget ya_

_He's dirty to the bone_

_Beware of the dog _

_You better shake him off_

_Before he gets ya_

_He's comin' to get ya, he's comin' to get ya_

_Sto__p _

_He'll only build you up_

_And then forget ya_

_He's dirty to the bone_

_Beware of the dog _

_I know you hear me_

_(I know you hear me, I know you hear me, ah ah)_

_You better reach out and touch me_

_(You better reach out, oh) _

_Stop_

_You better shake him off_

_Before he gets ya_

_He's comin' to get ya, he's comin' to get ya_

_Sto__p _

_He'll only build you up_

_And then forget ya_

_He's dirty to the bone_

_Beware of the dog _

_You better shake him off_

_Before he gets ya_

_He's comin' to get ya, he's comin' to get ya_

_Stop_

_He'll only build you up_

_And then forget ya_

_He's dirty to the bone_

_Beware of the dog _

_You better shake him off_

_Before he gets ya_

_(He's comin to get ya)_

_Stop!_

_He'll only build you up_

_And then forget ya_

_(He's so dirty) He's dirty to the bone_

_(He's so dirty) Beware of the dog _

_Whoo_

_Oh, Oh_

_Beware of the dog_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Beware of the dog_

_Whoo_

_Oh, Oh_

_Beware of the dog_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Beware of the dog _

_You better reach out and touch me _

Then the crowd cheered and Nicole took a bow and then she went to the back. As Nicole came out of the entrance, she saw Delancey, John, Brittany, Rochelle, Jeff Hardy and Cody Rhodes applauding and Nicole hugged everyone as they were telling her that she did amazing.

_Wow, I couldn't believe I performed live in front of a live crowd on national TV and it felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I really enjoyed it and everyone was backstage to see it. That was the most important part. Now Delancey got me thinking what would Randy think of my performance. To tell you the truth, I really don't care. _

Randy was in the locker room the whole time watching Nicole's performance and it really disgusted him. That whole time in his head, that song was about him and he was going to embarrass Nicole.

Then there was a knock at the door and Randy went over to answer it.

"Oh, good, you're here," Randy said. "Come in."

The person went inside and Randy smirked and closed the door.

Later, it was time for match between John and Carlito.

Carlito's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. As he walked down the ramp, he took off his shirt and got inside the ring. Then John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole, Brittany, Rochelle following him. The four walked down the ramp and got inside the ring and Carlito quickly left the ring. Then Nicole noticed Randy sitting near the announcer's table as John gave his WWE Title belt to the referee and he took off his "American Made Muscle" trucker cap and "American Made Muscle" t-shirt and threw them to the crowd. Carlito got back in the ring and the girls left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John's confident smile turned into an intimidating gaze as he saw Randy and John toyed with Carlito by giving him a noogie on his hair while in a headlock. He then dropped Carlito with a back elbow smash to clear him to the outside. John followed out, fixed his gaze on Orton, and then walked into a kick from Carlito. Carlito threw John back in the ring and John quickly regained control with a high back bodydrop. He dropped Carlito with a fisherman suplex and then stared down Randy.

Carlito tried to fight back with right hand jabs, but John caught him with a sidewalk slam off the ropes. John missed with a corner move and then Carlito went on a sustained attack. Carlito applied a chinlock and John powered out of the chinlock. Then he gave Carlito the turn-out slam and he went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but Randy jumped on the apron to distract John. Rochelle went after Randy as Carlito dropped John with the back stabber from behind to score the pin and the win.

The Chain Gang Diva Squad were shocked as the referee raised Carlito's arm in the air. Then Carlito picked up his apple, took a bite out of it, and spit it into John's face. The girls were disgusted and they went into the ring as referees held Randy outside of the ring. Then John slowly reached his feet and smirked in Carlito's direction as he wiped some of the chunk off of his face. John pointed a finger at Carlito and continued to stare down Carlito as he continued to wipe some of the chunk off his face.

_I can't believe that one, Randy somehow found a way to make my husband lose his match to Carlito and probably to embarrass me, and two, Carlito had the nerve to spit the apple in John's face. I couldn't even touch John with that chunk all over and I swear to God, John's gonna kick Carlito's ass. Ugh! Oh, yeah, and Randy's too. _

_After RAW was over, the whole gang went back to the hotel and in mine and John's hotel room, I came out of the bathroom in my yellow lace chemise and panties from Victoria's Secret and John was laying on the bed. I walked over to the bed and laid down next to him and I could tell he was pissed off over what happened after the match. Hell, I was pissed off and I didn't say a word after we left the arena. Then John turned his head and looked at me. _

"You all right?" John asked.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "It just that things are so out of control, now Carlito is in this."

"Look, don't worry about Carlito. You know I'll deal with him."

"Yeah, but Randy, I just want to kill him right now, that's all."

"Well, he's starting to take things to another level and I know I gotta watch out."

"You have to. He will come out of nowhere and try to attack you again."

"Don't worry about me. I got my eyes open now." Then John gave a peck on Nicole's lips. "Come on, lay on your back."

"Why?"

"Just lay on your back."

_I did what John told me and then he started massaging me on my shoulders. _

"Ooh, baby, you're tense," John said.

"Why would I be tense?" Nicole said.

"Maybe this will make you less tense."

Then John turned Nicole on her back and kissed her lips. Then he moved down to her neck and down her chest. John continued kissing Nicole on her chest as he lifted her chemise and started kissing down her stomach. John went back to kissing Nicole on her lips and moved back down to her chest.

He was still kissing her breasts that were still covered by her chemise and John took it off and threw it to the floor. John kissed Nicole's right nipple and moved down again on her stomach. Then John took off Nicole's panties and started kissing her right leg. Then John slowly moved down to Nicole's womanhood and Nicole felt his breath underneath. Nicole moaned as John was doing whatever inside her and he had his hands on Nicole's hips holding onto her.

Then John went back to kissing Nicole on her lips and kissed her neck. Then John kissed Nicole's left nipple all over and then he moved off the bed and took off his boxers. Then John climbed back on the bed, leaned down, and kissed Nicole on her lips and then he entered her. John started moving as Nicole wrapped her legs around his waist. John changed his pace as he held onto Nicole and he went to kiss her neck. About a few minutes later, Nicole reached her climax and John reached his and the two were catching their breath.

"Are you okay?" John asked as he looked at Nicole.

Then Nicole nodded her head and said,

"I love you."

Then John kissed Nicole on her lips and said,

"I love you too."

John then rolled over off Nicole and Nicole snuggled in John's arms as she brought up the sheets to cover them both. The two shared one last kiss and they fell asleep.

_Damn, everytime John and I make love, he knows exactly what to do and I tend to lose complete control. What can I say? John's an incredible lover...way better than Randy ever was._


	3. Backfire

**Chapter 3: Backfire **

RAW was in Buffalo, New York and Nicole and Brittany were having a conversation in the catering room when Rochelle came in with four guys.

"Hey, girls," Rochelle said. "Look who I brung in."

"Hey," Nicole said standing up. "How are you?"

"We're good," Jason said hugging Nicole. "It's good to see you again."

_Okay, here's the lowdown of Rochelle's male friends: these four childhood friends grew up in Orlando, Florida dreaming of becoming professional wrestlers and they were bodybuilders who have trained with Rochelle before. There's Jason Straham, who's 25 years old, 6'2", and 280 pounds with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. Everybody says he's looks like a modern-day Conan the Barbarian. Jeremy Schwartz is also 25 years old, who's 6'4" and 270 pounds with short brown hair and green eyes. He's very good-looking and is among the tallest of the group. Some people say he's looks like Mr. America. And there's twin brothers Brent and Ryan Knox who are 26 years old, 6'1, and 265 pounds with medium blonde hair and brown eyes. You would describe them as surfer dudes and sometimes it's hard to tell who's who. One way is that Ryan keeps his hair in a ponytail while Brent leaves his hair down. _

"So what are you doing here this time?" Brittany said.

"Well, Rochelle brought us here after a tryout match and……" Jeremy said.

"You're looking at the newest members of Monday Night RAW," Brent said.

"Oh, my God, that's great," Nicole said hugging Brent.

"Yep, and our name happens to be the Boyz in Motion," Ryan said.

"The Boyz in Motion. I like that."

"Yep, apparently we're gonna be helping Delancey out with Mr. Kennedy and she'll be our valet until Bobby comes back," Jason said.

"That's awesome," Brittany said. "I know you'll do great in the WWE."

"Well, why don't you hurry and get settled and I'll check with you in a few minutes," Rochelle said.

"Alright," Jeremy said.

Then the boys left the catering room.

"Well, it looks like Delancey will have her work cut out for a while," Nicole said.

"Oh, yeah," Rochelle said. "She's used to hanging around with boys a lot and I think she'll be just fine."

"So, are you excited about being on Family Feud?" Brittany said.

"Oh, my God, yes. I am really excited. I can't wait to embarrass the hell out of my husband and every other superstar when I answer the survey. It's a shame you're not gonna compete with the Divas, Nicole."

"Please, I would do awful on that game show," Nicole said, "and besides, I have a concert tour to prepare for."

"Yeah."

"But I will be there to watch you, John, and Dave compete and I know you'll do great."

What Nicole, Rochelle, and Brittany didn't know was that a woman was overhearing their conversation and then she walked away.

Later, RAW was on and it was time for Carlito's Cabana. Carlito's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and picked up a microphone.

"Some people think that Carlito doesn't have any juevos," Carlito said. "Well, Carlito's not afraid of anybody. As a matter of fact, things went so well last week that I decide to have the same exact guest on my show this week. Ladies and gentlemen, the WWE Champion John Cena."

John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole, Brittany, Rochelle, and Angel following him. Nicole was wearing a black graffiti separate top, black spaghetti strap midriff tank top, denim baggy jeans, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a yellow low-cut bikini halter top, black bustier, blue plaid miniskirt, black lace hand warmers, black boots, and her hair straight. Rochelle was wearing a black denim vest-styled top, black shorts, and black boots. The five walked down the aisle with serious looks on their faces and got inside the ring.

John tossed his "American Made Muscle" trucker cap to the crowd and goes face-to-face with Carlito. Then John grabbed the microphone, pushes Carlito into one of the chairs, and said,

"Welcome to Carlito's Cabana. I know last week I was only a guest but this it is special. And tonight, Carlito himself has allowed me to host……Cena's Cabana with a very special guest host. Ladies and gentlemen, my lovely wife, Nicole Mitchell."

Then John gave the microphone to Nicole and Brittany sat on one of the chairs with Rochelle behind her.

"I promise you, folks, we got a great show for you tonight," Nicole said. "Huey Lewis and the News will be here. But my first guest, this guy is a very important person. Apparently, he's a little angry about something that happened last week. Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for my husband, the current WWE Champion, John Cena. John, honestly, thank you for coming back on the show, but really, how are you feeling?"

"Actually, Nicole, I'm pretty pissed off because last week on RAW," John said, "some punk spit apple in my face. And I think it's time to do something about it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Before we start throwing stones, I believe we have a clip. Can we get a clip, please? Let's roll it. Roll the clip." Then the Titantron showed the clip from last week when John lost to Carlito thanks to interference from Randy Orton and Carlito spit apple in John's face. "Wow, no denying that, folks. That is real, real apple. That must've been something. But John, I couldn't help but notice another gentleman in that video. Slender, wearing a t-shirt and underwear, metrosexual type of fella. Who was that?"

"That was Randy Orton, a man who has been ending careers, a man who has been making statements, and a man who believes at Summerslam, he will be the next WWE Champion. But Nicole, if you don't mind, I have a message for Randy Orton. I see I believe the Champ is here!"

"Wow, apparently, the champ is here. That is very catchy, a little too cliché, but I think it may catch on. Ladies and gentlemen, you can catch him every Monday night at 9:00pm on the USA Network and in three weeks, do not miss the biggest party of the summer. Give it up for WWE Champion John Cena. Hell of a guy, hell of a future."

Then Nicole gave the microphone back to John and she, Brittany, and Rochelle with Angel left the ring.

"Now it is my absolute favorite time on the Cabana," John said. "Because now it's time for the Cabana's top three all the way from the home offices in West Newbury." Then John pulls out a piece of paper out of his pocket. "The top three reasons why I should trash the Cabana and beat the crap out of Carlito. Reason number three……" John picks up a coconut and said, "These are the only nuts Carlito will ever have. Reason number two: because in real life, Carlito doesn't even like apples or spitting them out. He would rather……" Then John took something else out of his other pocket. "…….swallow a banana." Then Carlito got up from the chair, gets in John's face. "And reason one: because that, my friend, is cool."

Then John punches Carlito onto the mat but Randy comes into the ring from the crowd and tries for the RKO but John pushes Randy out of the ring. Then Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle got into the ring and then John hits an FU on Carlito while looking at Randy. John took off his "American Made Muscle" t-shirt and William Regal's entrance theme played and he came out of the curtain with a microphone in his hand. He was named the new General Manager after winning a battle royal.

"Well, Cena," William said, "it looks like you're ready to fight, which is a good thing, because tonight as my first official act as General Manager on RAW, I'm going to get what you want. You want to fight? You got it, but I won't be picking your opponents. Orton, I suggest you get ready, Carlito, I suggest you get on your feet because you two will be deciding amongst yourselves who will face Cena and I want an answer, gentlemen, and I want it in a few minutes."

_Oh, this is gonna very good. They might not pick amongst themselves who's gonna face my husband but they better pick someone good and fast. I cannot wait. _

A few minutes later, Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle were walking towards General Manager William Regal's office since they spotted Randy and Carlito and they were overhearing the conversation between the two and William.

"I want to know, have you decided which one of you will face Cena tonight?" William said.

"Mr. Regal, I know what you're thinking," Randy said. "It's gonna be Carlito or myself to face John Cena tonight. But Carlito, he beat John Cena last week on RAW and at Summerslam, I'm gonna face John Cena and I'm gonna become the WWE Champion. So there's no need for it, right?"

"Right," Carlito said. "That's why we put our heads together and we came up with a perfect opponent for John Cena tonight. The WWE Intercontinental Champion Umaga."

"You sly devils," William said. "I like it. The Intercontinental Champion against the WWE Champion. Very good, yes."

"Is it cool?"

"It's cool indeed, yes. Thank you, gentlemen. Thank you."

Then the girls quickly ran away from the door into a shady spot.

"Oh, my God," Rochelle said. "They're kidding, right?"

"I don't think so," Brittany said. "I don't think they're kidding."

"Look, there is nothing to worry about," Nicole said. "John has beaten Umaga twice to retain the WWE Championship and he's gonna beat him in a non-title match. So what's the deal? Randy and Carlito are both stupid and their plan's gonna backfire. I know it."

"Really?" Rochelle said.

"Trust me, Rochelle. John isn't gonna back down."

"Yeah," Brittany said, "he'll stick to his word no matter what."

Then the girls walked away.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match between Brittany and Melina. Melina's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain with photographers coming out taking pictures of her.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, Melina."

Melina walked down the aisle and did her ring entrance. Melina was prancing around and then Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Rochelle following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Rochelle Kennedy and Nicole Mitchell, from Manhattan, New York, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Brittany was wearing a red low-cut bikini top, black bustier with sequins on the edge, black mini-miniskirt, red see-through arm warmers, and black net stockings. The three Divas walked down the aisle and went into the ring. Brittany got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. She got back down and Nicole and Rochelle left the ring as the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Brittany and Melina locked up and Melina backs Brittany into the corner and she slaps Brittany but Brittany gets a takedown and the ladies battle on the mat. Melina then hits a snapmare to Brittany and then she tries to punch Brittany but Brittany moves out of the way and Brittany trips Melina. Brittany gets a rear chin lock but Melina makes it to the ropes.

Melina gets a takedown and she tries to use the ropes on the cover but Brittany kicks out of the cover. Melina chokes Brittany in the ropes and kicks her in the back. Melina hits a cartwheel into an elbow for a two count and Melina continues with a reverse chin lock on Brittany. Brittany then gets a rollup for a two count and Brittany and Melina hit each other back and forth with forearms and Brittany gets the advantage.

Brittany bounces Melina off the ropes and hits a back elbow followed by a suplex and she gets a near fall. Melina gets a kick to Brittany but Brittany responds with a belly-to-belly suplex for a two count. Melina hits a handspring back elbow into the corner but Brittany comes back a backbreaker for the three count.

"Here is your winner, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Nicole and Rochelle got into the ring and they raised Brittany's arms in the air along with the referee. Then the girls left the ring and walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans before walking to the back.

_Another win for Brittany over Melina. Melina still hasn't beaten Brittany yet and I don't know if she'll try to go for the Women's Championship or not. That title should be mine. As Brittany, Rochelle, and I walked down and went inside the Women's Locker Room, my stuff out of my luggage was cluttered all over. What the hell was going on? _

"Oh, my God," Nicole said as she walked over to her stuff.

Then she found six black roses and a picture of a rottweiler dog hanging by the wall of her cubby by a knife and it said, "YOU COW! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

"You think this is some kind of joke?!" Nicole said.

"Oh, come on," Brittany said. "You can't honestly think we had something to do with this."

"Then who did?"

"How the hell should we know?" Rochelle said. "Unless……" 

"What?"

"You think Randy has something to do with this?"

"No doubt. That son of a bitch is now trying to scare me now that he's the number one contender for the WWE Championship."

"He's really crazy, especially with this," Brittany said ripping the picture off the wall. "So what else go wrong tonight?"

"I don't know, but now, I will not have this going on."

Then Nicole left the Women's Locker Room with Rochelle and Brittany following her. Then the woman came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"Just you wait, Miss Mitchell," the woman said. "Just you wait."

Then it was time for the match between John and Umaga.

Umaga's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle following him. The four walked down the ramp and got inside the ring. They stared at Umaga and John raised his WWE Title belt in the air. Then he took off his "American Made Muscle" trucker cap and t-shirt and threw them to the crowd. Then Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Umaga charges at John but John moves out of the way. John punches Umaga but Umaga sends John into the corner with an Irish whip. Umaga stomps on John and then he chops John and Umaga hits more punches to John followed by a hard Irish whip. Umaga hits a head butt followed by a running shouldertackle and Umaga hits another shoulder tackle as John goes down again. John avoids another shouldertackle and John tries for a blockbuster but Umaga stays on his feet. Umaga hit a spinning heel kick and John rolls outside the ring.

Nicole checks on John and gets him back onto the apron but Umaga knocked John off the apron and John hit the announce table. Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle help John into the ring and Umaga has John in a nerve hold but Umaga sends John back to his knees. John gets back to his feet despite Umaga using his weight advantage for leverage and Umaga gets a kick to John but John tries to get Umaga up for an FU but John collapses under Umaga's weight. Umaga maneuvers over to John in the corner and Umaga hits some punches to the shoulder and head. John rolls to the apron and John drops Umaga on the top rope. John goes up top but Umaga catches John and hits an uranage. Umaga goes to the apron and he climbs to the top turnbuckle but he misses a frog splash. John gets Umaga in the STFU but Randy and Carlito come to the ring.

Randy and Carlito attack to the corner and they both wanted Umaga to connect with the running butt splash. Randy and Carlito attack John again and kept pounding on Umaga's chest to finish John. But Umaga takes his time and then he hits Randy with an uppercut sending Randy out of the ring. Umaga grabs Carlito and sends Carlito into the corner and hits a superkick. Umaga looks at John and Carlito but Umaga charges at Carlito but Carlito gets out of the corner. Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle got into the ring to check on John and then General Manager William Regal's entrance theme played and he came out of the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Orton and Carlito," William said. "It looks like your decision to use come back to haunt you, but I got a solution. Next week live on RAW from the historic Madison Square Garden, it will be Orton and Carlito against John Cena and his tag team partner, Umaga."

_What? Is he kidding? My husband teaming up with Umaga against Randy and Carlito? Oh, my God, this is crazy. _

Then John chased after Randy while Carlito backed up the ramp as Umaga went after him. Then Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle were about to follow but a dark-haired woman in a black bra, black miniskirt, and black stockings jumped from the crowd onto Nicole and started punching her. Then she picked up Nicole and slammed her on the apron. Then Brittany went over, but the woman clotheslined her, and then Rochelle came to the aid, she was attacked with a kick to the stomach. Then the woman picked up Nicole, got her into the ring, and attacked her by kicking her in the stomach. Then she hit a 360° spinning side slam leaving Nicole defenseless on the mat. Then the woman looked down at Nicole with a smile and then she left the ring. Then she picked up Rochelle and slammed her face on the ring steps.

As Delancey was running out of the curtain, the woman immediately got away through the crowd and Delancey was checking on Rochelle and Brittany. She got into the ring to check on Nicole as Jason and Jeremy checked on Brittany and Rochelle and helped them up. Then Brent and Ryan came out, got into the ring, and helped Delancey with Nicole. They helped her out of the ring and they along with Jason, Jeremy, Brittany, and Rochelle were walking up the ramp as RAW came to a close.

**Please review on this and "Breakaway III" since I have two chapters left and I updated a picture of new RAW Diva Amanda (the woman who attacked the Chain Gang Diva Squad) on my MySpace profile under FanFiction characters.**


	4. Catfight Galore and the Odd Couple

**Chapter 4: Catfight Galore and the Odd Couple**

RAW was in none other than Brittany's hometown of New York City near Manhattan and on that night, John was teaming up with Umaga in a tag team match against Randy and Carlito.

The gang took a flight from Portland, Maine where the RAW houseshow was to New York City and they arrived at Brittany's upscale apartment along with Rochelle and Delancey. After they got out of the car with their stuff, they took the elevator to the 35th floor, and got out. When the gang arrived at Brittany's apartment, they went inside and John and Nicole got settled in one of the guest rooms.

"Are you all right?" John said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nicole said. "I'm just...I just wanna get my hands on that bitch, whatever her name is. Now it's like things could get worse."

"Yeah, don't worry. Everything will be okay. I promise."

"I hope so."

Then Delancey came into the room.

"Nicole, I got the information," Delancey said.

"Okay," Nicole said.

She looked at John and he nodded his head. Then she left the guest room and followed Delancey to the living room where Brittany and Rochelle was with Delancey's laptop computer on the coffee table. Then Delancey sat on the couch next to Rochelle and Brittany and Nicole sat on the floor.

"Okay," Delancey said. "Her name is Mercedes Martinez, but her ring name is Amanda. She's 24 years old, 5'11, she was born and raised in Cincinnati, Ohio, and she's been competing in fitness competitions starting at age nineteen after she graduated from high school. Here's a bombshell: her birthday is before yours, Nicole."

"Oh, really?" Nicole said. "How long has she been training to be a wrestler?"

"Four years. Here's another bombshell: did that outfit she wore the night she attacked us look familar to you?"

"Yeah, it was the same outfit I wore I attacked you on my first night in the WWE."

"Is she trying to be a copycat or something?" Brittany said.

"Wearing that outfit, but her hair's not even blonde," Rochelle said. "Maybe she's bringing up Nicole's past to throw her off."

"Could she be siding with Randy as well?"

"Maybe because he knows he can't touch us, so it looks like Amanda's doing the dirty work for him."

"It looks like I'll be facing my darkside and Randy's gonna get a good laugh out of it," Nicole said.

"Not for long because you know we got your back and we're not gonna have a repeat performance of what happened last year?"

"Yeah, you're right."

Later, RAW was on and Nicole was for looking for Amanda because there was a score to be settled.

_Later, the gang and I arrived at the arena and I haven't seen Amanda's skanky ass all day. RAW was on and she was still nowhere to be found. She was probably hiding thinking about her next move. Here I am walking down the hallway looking for Amanda and there she was standing near a table all alone. As I stared at her, I immediately lost it._

Nicole ran over to Amanda and she tackled her to the ground. Then the two got into a braw punching each other and pulling their hair. Then some referees and officials came and they were able to separate the two Divas.

"Stop it!" General Manager William Regal said as he came forward. "Stop it! Well, Nicole, it looks like you're ready to fight. I'm going to get what you want. You want to fight? You got it. Nicole Mitchell versus...What's your name?"

"Amanda," Amanda said.

"Nicole Mitchell versus Amanda at Summerslam. Now you got that?"

"That's just fine," Nicole said.

"That's fine with me too," Amanda said.

"Good," William said.

"I'm not through with you yet, Amanda," Nicole said. "Not by a long shot."

Then Nicole walked away as Amanda smiled.

Later, it was time for the tag team match which was John and Umaga versus Randy and Carlito.

Randy's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Amanda following him. Amanda was wearing a pink satin mesh bra with a black flower, pink satin mesh garter slip with black plain top stockings, a black rhinestone and rose choker, and her hair curled. The two walked down the ramp and got inside the ring. Amanda was standing in the middle of the ring as Randy went on one of the turnbuckles and did his pose. He got back down and asked for a microphone.

"John Cena is the longest reigning WWE champion in almost two decades," Randy said. "But in less than two weeks, the fairytale storybook ride that John Cena's been on will be over. Now everybody knows what I capable of. I don't just beat people, I end careers. And tonight, John Cena's gonna get a small glimpse of what's gonna happen at Summerslam when he faces me one-on-one for the WWE Title. Now for those of you that dislike John Cena, I'm going to be your hero whether you like it or not. For those of you out there who favor John Cena., I'm going to be your worst nightmare because nothing can stop me at Summerslam from becoming the new WWE champion."

Then Randy gave the microphone to Amanda and she said,

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Amanda, I'm the newest WWE RAW Diva and I'm also Nicole's counterpart. As you can see, I'm wearing Nicole's old clothes and my hair's not even blonde because everyone knows Nicole was and still is a dumb blonde. She's a slut for dumping Randy Orton for John Cena and look what happened to her the past two years, She's a former three-time Women's Champion, an actress, a singer, a Playboy cover girl, and a two-time Babe of the Year. Well, Nicole, your fairytale storybook ride that you've been on will be over because your darkside has come back to haunt you. Since Randy can't lay a hand on you, I'm gonna be doing his work for him. Who knows? Maybe one day I'll take over your beautiful life...and also have your soon-to-be former WWE Champion husband all to myself."

_I basically wanted to run out there and kill her with my bare hands for that last line she just said as I was watching from backstage. As Carlito and Umaga went out to the ring, John, Brittany, Rochelle, and I were the last ones to come out and when we got to the ring, I wanted to jump Amanda but John stopped me and held me back. I was gonna wait until Amanda did something sneaky._

Then John, the girls, and Carlito left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Umaga and Orton started things off with the two circling around the ring and Umaga was running over Orton with hard blows. Umaga tried for a splash in the corner but Randy moved out of the way. Randy tagged in Carlito and together they attacked Umaga with clubs to the back and they tried to bounce Umaga off the ropes but Umaga held on and gave a double clothesline. Then John came into the ring attacking Carlito while Umaga was attacking Randy and Randy and Carlito were thrown out of the ring. John and Umaga had a staredown before John left the ring and Carlito came back into the ring.

Umaga, this time, gave Carlito hard blows and tagged in John. John bounced Carlito's head several times on the turnbuckle and John shoved Carlito into Umaga's back elbow. John covered for a two count and John went to work on Carlito with right hands. John continued in the corner and ran over Carlito with a shoulderblock and then he hit the sit-out slam before setting up for the Five Knuckle Shuffle. John went for the FU but Randy grabbed Carlito from the apron to pull him down.

Randy off the apron before John could catch him and Carlito attacked John from behind and he rolled to the outside. Carlito distracted the referee as Randy attacked John by giving him an uppercut before Brittany could try to stop him. Rochelle followed the other way before Amanda could stop her and Nicole pulled Rochelle back. Carlito rolled John back into the ring and covered for two. Carlito clubbed John a couple times and kicked John at the head and tagged in Randy.

Randy stared at John and gave a right hand and stomped on John's head. Randy then landed a dropkick to John for a two count and tagged in Carlito. Carlito then stomped on John and gave a few shoulderblocks in the corner. As Carlito distracted the referee, Randy clubbed John in the back of the head and Carlito landed a neckbreaker for a two count. Carlito got a chinlock on John with his knee on John's spine and John got up and took Carlito down.

Carlito tagged in Randy and as John got to his feet, Randy landed a clothesline. Randy covered for two and was hitting right hands to John. Randy then stomped on John's leg and face and as he stared at Nicole, Randy went for a high knee drop but John moved. Carlito tagged in and he traded blows with John, who telegraphed a backdrop and took a kick to the upper chest from Carlito for a nearfall. Carlito tagged in Randy attacked John by giving in right hands.

Randy landed an uppercut and got a sleeper hold on John but John fought out of it. Randy landed a right hand and then Randy went for a corner splash but John moved and nailed a bulldog. Carlito tagged in and cut off John from making a tag and landed some right hands before John backdropped Carlito high into the air. John finally reached his corner and dove at Umaga and Umaga entered the ring and cleaned house.

He gave Carlito the Samoan slam and covered but Randy broke it off. Umaga shoved Randy to the corner and landed a highkick. Umaga tried to give Randy the charging rear splash in the corner but Amanda pulled Randy out of the way. Then Carlito then bumped Umaga from behind, looking for the backstabber, but Umaga barely felt it. Umaga then turned around and stared down Carlito who backed up into an FU from John and John made the cover for the win.

The referee gave John and Umaga their title belts and their arms were raised. Then John climbed on the turnbuckle and raised his WWE Title belt in the air. Then he got back down and left the ring joining the Chain Gang Diva Squad who were smiling and clapping. Then the four walked up the ramp and went into the back.

"Wow, I am so proud of you, John," Nicole said. "I can't believe you and Umaga actually worked together without any squabble. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, who would've thought of that?" Rochelle said.

"Well, it was weird for me," John said, "but at least we beat Randy and Carlito without any problems."

"Yeah, Nicole did say their plan to use Umaga against you was gonna backfire and she was right," Brittany said. "Those two are so stupid."

"And Amanda did intervene a little," Rochelle said, "but she was no match for us."

"Well, at least I'm facing the bitch at Summerslam," Nicole said.

"Wow, you sure are pumped and ready, Nicole," John said.

"Hey, from all that training you gave me, I'm ready. Amanda may be two inches taller than me, but she's going down and her ass is mine."

Then everyone cheered as they continued walking.


	5. Saturday Night's Main Event

**Please review and I have updated the characters of the Boyz in Motion and Nicole's sister, Amy, on my MySpace page under FanFiction Charaacters.**

**Chapter 5: Saturday Night's Main Event **

Saturday Night's Main Event was in New York City and on that night, John was facing Carlito in the Big Apple Showdown and Nicole was teaming up with Rochelle in a Divas' Tag Team match against Amanda and Jillian Hall.

Nicole was in the weight room lifting weights lying on the bench when Amanda came in and shoved down the weights on Nicole's chest. Nicole was struggling as Amanda held the weights down.

"Hello, Nicole," Amanda said.

"What the hell do you want, Amanda?" Nicole said as she tried to push out.

"First of all, I'm not happy with the way things turned out on RAW, and second, I want your husband. I'm sure John would want someone with at least half a brain."

"If you touch my husband, I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands.

"Oh, really? Like that's ever gonna happen."

"Well, in case you forget, my friend Rochelle Kennedy is still undefeated and she'll be more than happy to kick your ass."

"Well, if that happens, I'll go after her husband too. Besides, I'll bet he'll need a little remedy after getting his head clawed in by the Great Khali."

"You wouldn't."

"Of course I would. You see, I'm not here to make friends; I'm here to destroy you and your friends too. I'm also here to take over your beautiful life. You have everything and I don't. I'll see to it that I get what I want."

Then Amanda let go of the weights and quickly walked away.

Nicole got the weights off of her and she coughed. Then Rochelle walked in the weight room.

"Nicole, are you okay?" Rochelle said as she went over to Nicole.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nicole said as caught up with her breath.

"What happened?"

"Amanda came in, got the weights on me, and said that she wants to destroy me and take over my life, and she wants John too."

"Nicole, she's crazy. You can't let her get to you."

"There's more. She wants to destroy Delancey, Brittany, and you. And……she wants Dave too."

"What?"

"Yeah, she said and I quote, 'Besides, I'll bet he'll need a little remedy after getting his head clawed in by the Great Khali.'"

"That pathetic piece of trash. Now she's after my husband?!"

"She's crazy, Rochelle, just like Randy, and you know you and I are teaming up to face the bitch and Jillian Hall tonight."

"Yeah. I can't take this, I really can't. The last thing I need right now is some psycho bitch trying to take over your life and haunting you going after my husband."

"And mine. We gotta figure out how we're gonna beat this bitch at her own game."

"That's gonna be impossible."

"Unless someone else knows about her."

"That could make or break this battle between us."

"Yeah."

A little later, Saturday Night's Main Event was on and it was time for the Big Apple Showdown between John and Carlito.

John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle following him. Nicole was wearing a black halter top wrapping around the waist with rhinestone rings at the shoulders, denim miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a blue low-cut bikini halter top with white skull and crossbones, black bustier, red plaid miniskirt, black boots, and her hair straight. Rochelle was wearing a white halter mini dress. The four walked down the ramp and got inside the ring and John was pumping up the crowd as he was raising the WWE Title belt in the air. John took off his "American Made Muscle" baseball cap and new "Beware of Dog" t-shirt and threw them to the crowd. Then Carlito's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and smiled at John as he took his shirt. Then Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Carlito looked to lock up and John took Carlito down with a double leg and then hammered away at him. John sent Carlito the ropes and hit a big shoulder and John whipped Carlito to the corner and worked him over and then hit a stiff clothesline to send Carlito to the outside. Carlito grabbed a chair from ringside and went to get in the ring with it. The referee grabbed the chair and John went after Carlito, but Carlito got him in the ropes and kicked him in the head sending him to the floor.

Nicole and Rochelle went to check on John as Carlito was talking trash to Brittany. Then Nicole and Rochelle helped John into the ring and Carlito is in control of John with right hands in the middle of the ring. Carlito sent John to the corner but John reversed and charged in, but Carlito hit a high elbow. John came back with the Throwback and then went to the top rope and came off with a guillotine leg drop to the bent-over Carlito. John then locked in the STFU and Carlito tapped out.

Then Randy hit the ring and attacked John from behind as Amanda came out from the crowd and slammed Nicole and Rochelle's heads onto the apron. Amanda and Brittany got into a catfight as Randy attacked John and threw him out of the ring. Amanda raked Brittany's eyes and she slammed Brittany's into the wall. Then Amanda pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Rochelle on the ropes and did the same thing with Nicole with another pair of handcuffs. Then Randy sent John hard into the ring steps and then paced back and fourth like a crazed man. Nicole and Rochelle struggled to get out as Amanda grabbed Brittany and shoved her inside the ring. Randy saw the chair that almost came into use earlier and set it up. As Amanda was grabbing onto Brittany, Nicole and Rochelle were yelling for John to get up as Randy stalked John as if he was going to go for the RKO. As John finally got up, Randy went over to him and clubbed John in the back and then Randy gave him a running RKO on to the steel chair!

Then Randy stared down at John and looked up at Amanda as she was grabbing onto Brittany who was crying. As Nicole and Rochelle yelled at him to get away from Brittany, Randy slowly got into the ring, walked over to Brittany, and touched her face as she was still crying. Randy then gave a sick smile, and immediately delivered the RKO to Brittany. Randy and Amanda smiled and they got out of the ring and Amanda looked down at John. She looked at Nicole who was still handcuffed and then Randy pulled John up and Amanda kissed him. Nicole and Rochelle were angrily struggling to get out of the handcuffs as Randy shoved John down and he stood over John as the referees try to get him to back off. Then some referees checked on Brittany as Randy and Amanda were walking away as Saturday Night's Main Event went to commercial.

_A few minutes after that painful incident with John and Brittany thanks to Randy, I needed to be alone because I couldn't bear to look at my husband and one of my best friends in terrible pain. Somehow, for Brittany, I felt that it was my fault because I wasn't protecting Brittany and got her in danger of Randy. If Jeff saw this, the first thing he would do is blame me for not watching out for Brittany and not protecting her. I was capable of putting everyone I care about in danger for Randy to attack. _

A few minutes later, Nicole was pacing around in the back of the arena with her head down when Delancey walked up to her.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"Hey," Nicole said when she turned her head.

"Are you okay?"

"No. Now I feel like I've put Brittany in danger and Jeff is gonna hate me."

"Nicole, Jeff is not gonna hate you. The reason Randy did that to Brittany was to weaken you and the whole group and you can't let him do that to you. You can't."

"Well, did you see what he did to John? That was to weaken me."

"But apparently, John will be pissed off. He knows Randy will somehow try to make your life miserable, but John would want you to keep your head up and fight this. Don't give up. And hey, to make a long story short and interesting, the boys took care of Randy right after he finished his interview with Todd."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep, they know what Randy is capable of and he got beaten up for it."

"Wow, I can't wait to see the twins in action King Booker."

"Come on."

Then Nicole and Delancey walked away.

A little later, Nicole and Rochelle were walking in the hallway until they saw Delancey, Jason, Jeremy, Brent, and Ryan near the entrance to the arena.

"Hey, guys," Rochelle said.

"Hey, what's up?" Delancey said.

"Oh, Rochelle and I are here to watch the boys in action," Nicole said. I was impressed with Jason and Jeremy last Monday."

"Hey, Mr. Kennedy didn't stand a chance against us," Jason said.

"And now, it's double trouble for King Booker," Jeremy said.

"Hey, you think Triple H would show up to give King Booker a piece of his mind before Summerslam?"

"Nah, we gotta soften him up before Summerslam so Triple H can do the real work for himself," Ryan said.

"Well, let's go out there and give King Booker a beating he'll experience at Summerslam," Delancey said as the boys cheered.

"Good luck, guys," Nicole said.

Then Delancey and the boys walked away.

Then it was time for the handicap match between Brent and Ryan of the Boyz in Motion versus King Booker.

Delancey called for this match because on RAW, there was a royal coronation after King Booker beat Jerry "The King" Lawler for the right to be crowned by the loser. But that didn't happen because after finding out he was facing the returning Triple H at Summerslam, King Booker snapped and attacked Jerry. That was when the Boyz in Motion came to Jerry's aid and King Booker received a beating. That's what led to this handicap match.

King Booker's entrance theme played and then he came out from the curtain with Queen Sharmell following him. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then they posed as pyro was coming out in the ring. Then the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Delancey following them. Delancey was wearing a white v-neck midriff tank top, denim shorts, and denim leg warmers. The five walked down the ramp and the boys got into the ring first. Then Delancey got on the apron and then she did her flip to get into the ring. Then the boys got on the turnbuckle, raised their arms in the air, and got back down at the same time. Then Delancey, Jason, Jeremy, and Ryan got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Brent and Booker locked up and Brent grabbed Booker's arm and slammed him on the mat. Brent tossed Booker into the corner and splashed him before hitting a German suplex for a two count. Brent goes into work on Booker but Booker counters and is twisting up Brent's left arm. Booker then mounts the rope and comes crashing down with a falling forearm drop. Booker drops Brent with a clothesline and goes for the cover, but Ryan breaks it up. Booker tries to suplex Brent but Brent counters with a suplex of his own! Brent tags in Ryan and Ryan tosses Bob into the corner. Ryan sends Booker into another corner sending Booker onto the mat and Ryan stomps on Booker in the back.

Ryan bounces Booker onto the ropes with a boot to the face and Ryan then wraps Bob in a triangle hold and drops him into the mat for a two count. Booker is able to gain control over Ryan and Booker mounts Ryan in the corner. Booker tries to snapmare Ryan but Ryan pushes Booker and lands a huge clothesline. Ryan gets Booker in a full nelson hold and flips him into a slam. Then he tags in Brent and Ryan got Booker on his shoulders as Brent got up on the turnbuckle. Sharmell climbs on the apron to distract the referee but Delancey quickly runs towards Sharmell and pulls her with her face landed on the apron. Brent nailed the Double Impact on Booker and covered for the win.

Then Delancey, Jason, and Jeremy got into the ring and everyone hugged each other. Then their arms were raised by the referee and Delancey got out of the ring and grabbed King Booker's crown. She got back inside, put the crown on her head, and was mocking King Booker doing his pose.

"Man, those guys can be threats to the entire tag team division," Nicole said. "Maybe Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch don't stand a chance."

"Nope," Rochelle said, "not even their playful sportsmanship could the fool the boys."

A little later, it was time for the Divas' tag team match which Nicole and Rochelle versus Amanda and Jillian Hall. Jillian's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Amanda following her.

"The following is a Divas' tag team match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first, the team of Jillian Hall and Amanda."

Amanda was wearing a red bra, red panties, red stockings, black wristbands, and her hair curled. She and Jillian walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Jillian posed in the middle of the ring as Amanda flaunted her butt to the crowd. Then Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Rochelle following her.

"And their opponents and the team of Rochelle Kennedy and Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing golden low-cut tank top, black boyshorts, a long black trenchcoat, and a black hat covering her curly hair. Rochelle was wearing a blue bikini halter top with silver sequins on the edge and blue pants with slits on the top sides. The two Divas walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Nicole was about to attack Amanda but Rochelle held her back. The two stared at Amanda as Nicole took off her hat and trenchcoat and Rochelle and Amanda left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Nicole and Jillian were the ones starting out the match and they had a staredown only for Jillian to kick Nicole in the gut straight after. Jillian whipped Nicole off the ropes but was caught with a flying headscissors. Jillian then tagged in Amanda and Nicole delivered a couple of arm drags to Amanda before attacking her with mean right and left hands. Nicole tagged in Rochelle and together, they hit a double flapjack on Amanda and Rochelle then went for the pin, but only got a two count. Rochelle whipped Amanda to the corner but as she charged at her she got a boot in the face. Amanda then went for a powerbomb, but Rochelle countered and knocked Jillian down as she entered the ring. Amanda went to hit Rochelle but nailed Jillian by mistake. Rochelle rolled Amanda up for a two count and Rochelle choked Amanda on the second rope, but Jillian gave her kick to the face. Amanda tossed Rochelle down from the ropes and stomped on her repeatedly as Nicole nailed Amanda from behind.

Rochelle got into the ring followed by Amanda and Rochelle delivered a side backbreaker to Amanda and Amanda tagged in Jillian. As Rochelle tried getting up, Jillian snapped her neck before stomping on her. Jillian choked Rochelle on the bottom rope and as Amanda distracted the referee with Nicole trying to attack, Jillian pulled Rochelle's head over the rope even more. Jillian hit some elbow drops to Rochelle before putting a front facelock on her and then delivering a suplex. Jillian went to the top, but Rochelle knocked her down and delivered a suplex from the turnbuckle. The two tried to get as the referee did his count. Then Rochelle tagged in Nicole as Jillian tagged in Amanda. Nicole clotheslined Amanda before hitting a swinging neckbreaker to her and Nicole whipped Jillian into the corner before whipping Amanda into her and then she and Rochelle went for the Poetry in Motion, but Amanda clotheslined Rochelle to stop her. Amanda and Jillian whipped Nicole off the ropes, but Nicole got a double clothesline on them. Then Nicole landed a dropkick to Jillian and Nicole delivered a DDT to Amanda as Rochelle hit the Traffic Jam to Jillian and Nicole then got the STFU on Amanda for the win.

"Here are your winners, Rochelle Kennedy and Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was catching her breath as Rochelle went over and then they raised each other's arms in the air and hugged each other. Then the girls went on the turnbuckles and raised their hands in the air and got back down. As Nicole and Rochelle left the ring, Amanda got up and was holding onto her and stared at Nicole and Rochelle as they were walking up the ramp. They raised their arms in the air as Amanda was still staring at them with cold eyes and Nicole and Rochelle talking smack to her.

_Well, at least I got some payback for that bitch kissing my husband right in front of me. Now she knows how I feel about another woman coming between me and my husband. This was actually her first match and it's a shame for her that she lost. Well, Amanda will get what's coming to her in the next week until Summerslam and I'll be waiting to bring the bitch down. _

After Saturday Night's Main Event was over, the gang went back to Brittany's apartment and John and Nicole were in the guest room and John was lying on Nicole's lap as she was giving him a massage.

"Oh, yeah, that feels good," John said as Nicole was massaging his shoulders. "Yeah, right there."

"Not even Randy's attack can beat my hands," Nicole said. "I can do things that he has never experienced before."

"Well, I've seen what you can do. Believe me."

"You know, John, when I broke up with Randy before I got together with you, I remember comparing him to you."

"Nicole, I don't look anything like that sick bastard."

"No, John, I mean by personality and achievements. You earned success way more than he has, you care about other people and me and Randy cares about himself. I guest I didn't see that before I knew what Randy was capable of."

"Now you know. Nicole, you know I love you and I've done everything to make you happy. I would never hurt you like that."

"I know. It feels stupid and weird to talk about Randy even though I don't love him or have feelings for him anymore, but he creeps me out and I just want him to leave me alone and out of my life forever. I'm over him."

"Look, Nicole, this will all be over soon and everything will be okay."

"I hope so."

"Hey, I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Nicole leaned down and kissed John.

"You think Brittany is still awake?" Nicole said.

"Don't worry," John said. "We'll be quiet."

Then John and Nicole kissed again and Nicole moved in front of John as he sat up. The two continued kissing as John laid Nicole gently on the bed. John then lifted up Nicole's black tank top a little and kissed her stomach and he took her tank top off. John kissed Nicole on the lips as his hand was all over her body and John kissed down Nicole's chest and stomach again and he stood up and took off his jeans. Then John unbuttoned Nicole's denim jeans and took them off and he was kissing her right leg.

Then John took off Nicole's black panties and leaned down and kissed her inner thighs. Then John moved down to Nicole's womanhood and Nicole moaned as John was doing whatever inside her. He had his hands on Nicole's sides and Nicole was twisting the bed sheets. John sat Nicole up and unhooked her black bra and Nicole laid back down as John was kissing her left breast. Then Nicole took off John's boxers with her legs and she switched positions with him.

Nicole sat on John she entered him as she started rocking her hips up and down. Nicole had her hands on John's chest as John's hands was on Nicole's hips and Nicole continued to move faster John's hand was fondling her breast . After several minutes, Nicole reached her climax and John reached his and Nicole leaned down and cupped John's face and kissed him.

_Well, tonight was a crazy night but in the end, I had to get some loving from John and John had to get what Amanda would say, "Remedy" from me. John and I continued to make love all night long as a way of feeling better and at least I got some energy for next week when I get my hands on Amanda again. As for Randy, he has no idea that he pissed off my husband so much, John will get his payback, hopefully by using a chair to smash his brains out right in front of me for enjoyment._


	6. Summerslam: A Soon to Be Nightmare Pt 2

**Chapter 5: Summerslam: A Soon-to-Be Nightmare Part 2**

RAW was in Fayetteville, North Carolina and John and Nicole came inside their hotel room after checking in. As soon as John closed the door, Nicole laid on her back on the bed and John walked over to the bed.

"Tired?" John said.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "Summerslam is this Sunday and...I've been feeling exhausted lately."

"I know what you mean. You're tired of what's been going on, you want it to be over, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Look, it will be over. We just gotta say strong and fight this. We'll get through it."

Then Nicole sat up.

"Okay," Nicole said as she covered her face. "I really want Randy out of my life for good. I can't have him hurt anyone else that I care about. It's too much."

"Look, he won't touch anyone else, okay?" John said. "We got that taken care of. It's out of the way. Nicole..." Then John put his hand underneath Nicole's chin and turned her face to him. "...don't let Randy get to you. I'm gonna take care of him at Summerslam and I'm gonna keep the WWE Championship. I love you and you know I would never do anything to hurt you."

Then Nicole got off the bed and kissed John. John moaned and wrapped his arms around Nicole's waist and his hands grabbed her butt and lifting her up in the air. Then he pressed her against the wall and Nicole took off her black jacket and she slid her hands around John's neck pulling him closer to kiss him. John moved his kisses down to Nicole's neck and shoulders and Nicole arched her back and moaned when his hand cupped her breasts through her purple tube top. Nicole moaned as she felt John's fingers touching her nipples and John lifted her tube top over her head and threw it on the floor leaving Nicole in her black strapless bra. John reached behind and unhooked Nicole's bra and immediately got his mouth around her left nipple. Nicole moaned when he did the same thing to her other nipple and then John started to unbuckle her belt.

John then unbutton her denim jeans and pulled them down to Nicole's ankles. She stepped out of them leaving her in her lacy black panties and John caressed Nicole's long legs as he pulled her panties down. John kneeled down right in front of Nicole and he grabbed her left leg over his shoulder and got into her womanhood. Nicole closed her eyes and bounced her head on the wall as John did whatever inside her. Nicole ran her hands through John's hair and moaned and John stood up taking off his shirt and his jeans. Nicole smiled as John took off his boxers and he grabbed her butt lifting her up and Nicole's legs wrapped around John's waist as he entered her. John began moving up and down and Nicole dug her fingers in his back and moaned when she felt fire coming through her body. Nicole kissed on John's shoulder to keep herself from screaming and as she reached her climax, John carried her to the bed and laid her down with him on top of her.

Then John and Nicole were kissing, there was a knock at the door.

"That could be Rochelle and Brittany," Nicole said.

Then she and John quickly got off the bed and tried to put on their clothes. After the two were dressed, Nicole walked over to the door and opened it and looked around but there was no one in sight. Then she noticed a folder on the floor and she picked it up."

"What is it?" John said.

"I don't know, but someone left this on the floor," Nicole said as she closed the door.

"What is it?"

"A folder with something in it."

Then Nicole sat on the bed next to John and opened the folder. Inside, there was stuff on this particular person's past and both John and Nicole were surprised.

"Oh, my God," Nicole said. "I can't believe this. No wonder she's crazy."

"Everything here explains everything," John said. "But who would know about her past?"

"Obviously someone who hates her and knows what makes her tick. This is good use for blackmail including with what I have for tonight."

"You're full of ideas, Nicole."

"So are you, John."

Then John and Nicole kissed passionately.

Later, RAW was on and Randy and Amanda were in the ring. Amanda was wearing a satin animal print balconette bra, satin animal print shaper slip, black lace top stockings, gold triple strand belt, and her hair straight. Randy got up on the turnbuckle and did his usual pose. He got back down and asked for a microphone.

"Take a good look, people," Randy said, "because this is the last time you're gonna see me standing in this ring without the WWE Championship around my waist because a few nights ago, two nights ago to be exact, there was a defining moment, a turning point, the beginning of the end." Then the Titantron showed footage from Saturday Night's Main Event when Randy landed the RKO on John into the steel chair. "That footage was so important for so many reasons and I not only want to see it again, I want to see it again in slow motion and from a few different angles, please." Then the Titantron showed the footage again from a few different angles. "Ladies and gentlemen, that footage is gonna replace Hogan slamming Andre, Austin 3:16, the Montreal screwjob, and everything else. That might be the most played video footage in WWE history. That footage is gonna be aired the night that I'm inducted into the Hall of Fame. That move is gonna be what ends the championship reign of John Cena. And I think it's safe to say that John Cena isn't 100 percent and I would understand……" Then the fans chanted "Cena!" "And I would understand if John Cena couldn't make it to Summerslam. Rumor has it John Cena is not even here tonight, but John, if you're here, if you're in this arena, now is your chance to save a ton of embarrassment this Sunday by coming out to this ring right now and forfeiting your WWE Championship."

Then Vince McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his usual strutting down the ramp and went into the ring. Randy gave the microphone to Vince and Vince said,

"Now, Mr. Orton, not that your main event match is not important at Summerslam, it certainly is, but what's important to me is that some ingrate, some woman has filed a paternity suit against me, and everybody knows, well……." Then the crowd chanted, "Who's your daddy?" "That's rude! I was told earlier today that my illegitimate offspring is male. That certainly narrows it down, which means that some WWE Superstar on the roster is my son. Obviously, someone of superior genetic makeup. Randy, I would hope that my son has qualities much like yourself and if I didn't know your dad as well as I do, I'd be proud to call you my son. Which brings me to the question of who my son is and I certainly hope that I'm able to find my son tonight, and if I do, I certainly hope that my son is not like my other two offspring because all Shane and all Stephanie want is the money! They all want my money. I hope that my son, when I find him, is much like me. Someone who's generous, someone who really doesn't care about money, someone who's magnanimous, but nonetheless, I have a hunch we will find just who my son is here tonight. And if I do find my son, what I would like to do is bring him out here and I would like for all of you to welcome my son with open arms here tonight." Then the crowd booed. "See, I don't find that reaction very admirable because you people care about is that you enjoy the misfortunes of others. What's the matter with you people? You people are sick! You think something like this is going to bring me down? You enjoy the fact that some billionaire is concerned, can't sleep at night because some other offspring wants his money? Like I said, Randy, I hope that my son has the same qualities that you have. I can only say this that I hope my son is not like the person you're facing at Summerslam, not like a John Cena. No, really. Cena is someone with no dignity. Cena's this guttural grassroots individual who……."

Then John, Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle were shown on the Titantron walking backstage.

"Hey, hey, where's Randy Orton?" John asked a stagehand.

"Randy Orton's in the ring," the stagehand said.

"Good."

"Come on out here," Vince said. "Seems like Mr. Cena has decided to show up after all. Well, Mr. Cena, you're gonna come out here and confront Randy Orton or not? Don't worry about it, folks……."

Then John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle following him. Nicole was wearing a pink tube top, pink plaid miniskirt, pink 3/4 suede boots, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a red low-cut bikini halter top, black bustier, and black pleated miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. Rochelle was wearing an orange tube top, black miniskirt, and her eyeglasses. The gang walked down the ramp and got inside the ring and Randy and Amanda bailed out of the ring and into the crowd.

"Alright, that's enough of this," Vince said. "Cut it, stop it, that's enough of this. Stop it now. I'm talking to you, so……"

"These people don't like you," John said.

"And I don't like……"

"_I_ don't like……"

"I don't give a damn what you like!"

"Just as I thought, you're arrogant, you're pompous, and you're disrespectful."

"And rich."

"I'll tell you what. Keep all your damn money. I'm hope I'm not your kid, I'd be ashamed to call you my father."

"Well, then," Nicole said. "Now that's taken care of, I have something to say to you, Randy, and you, Amanda. Since you both wanna play dirty and make me feel worse than ever, I'm not only mad, I'm gonna get even as well. I have here restraining orders for the both of you. Randy, if you so much as get within 100 feet of me, Brittany, Rochelle, Delancey, or Tina, which you're probably thinking of another one of my friends to attack to make me look bad, I'll see to it that your ass is gone permanently. And Amanda, if you so much as get within 100 feet of my friends' significant others, I'll see to it that your ass is gone permanently as well. So why don't be a good girl and have these papers?"

Amanda was mad knowing that her plan was to be put to an end and Nicole would go to extreme measures to stop her. Then Amanda went over the railing, walked over to the ring as Nicole was going over to the ropes, and snatched the papers from her.

"Problem solved," Nicole said.

"Now that's settled," Vince said, "so what kind of shape you're in, Mr. Cena, after having your face rearranged on that chair?"

"Ha-ha, we watched the footage," John said. "Everybody saw it 100 times. It was quite a statement, Randy Orton. I got the message and tonight, I bring a message of my own. Thought I was down for the count? Thought I wouldn't show up? Well, guess what? I am here tonight and my message is that I will be at Summerslam on Sunday and I will retain the WWE Championship!"

"You might be lying, Mr. Cena. I can tell you that, I can sort of feel the vibes. You're putting us on. You may not be there. I can tell you this. If you don't show up at Summerslam, I will strip you of the WWE Championship. And Mr. Cena, speaking of stripping, that might bring me to your mother."

"What did you just say?"

"After all, I did spend a lot of time in New England in my earlier days, and all likelihood, I could very well have done your mom."

Then John slapped Vince right across the face sending Vince on his knees. Vince bailed to the outside and Randy came out from this crowd and he and Amanda checked on him as the fans chanted "Cena!" The three walked around the ring to the ramp and Vince said,

"You want action tonight? You want action tonight, Cena? You got it. You're gonna be at Summerslam? Huh? Yeah. You're gonna be in that ring tonight. You're gonna be competing tonight. It's Cena one-on-one with……the undefeated Snitsky!"

_Okay, first of all, how dare Vince say such a cruel, disrespectful thing about my husband's mother, my mother-in-law. He's really gone crazy and I thought things would get better now that he's back after faking his own death after the WWE Draft two months ago, but no. He's back to his evil self now that he has an illegitimate child who's a WWE Superstar. And second, John's not afraid to face Snitsky. Snitsky's gonna end up on John's long list of superstars to beat and I'm not worried. Maybe just a little bit. Randy and Amanda were smiling after that announcement, but they won't be smiling for long after Summerslam when John beats Randy keeping his WWE Championship and I beat Amanda putting her out of my way for good._

A few minutes later in the locker room...

"This is nuts," Nicole said. "Why would Vince McMahon bring your mother, my mother-in-law, into this?"

"Because he's lost it again," Brittany said. "Obviously, he really doesn't care about anything but Vince McMahon. He probably doesn't care about his family now that he has a long-lost son who's also a WWE Superstar."

"Well, I really don't care about that now," Rochelle said. "He had no right to say what he said about your mother."

"Thanks, Rochelle," John said. "At least Randy is out of you girls' way for now."

"And Amanda is out of your way too," Nicole said. "Did you see the look on her face when I gave her the restraining order? She was pissed that she couldn't get near you."

"Well, phase one is complete," Rochelle said, "and now it's onto phase two when we expose her after I beat her tonight."

"This will be so good," Brittany said.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match between Rochelle and Amanda. Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Brittany following her.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring being accompanied by Brittany Swanson and Nicole Mitchell, from Jacksonville, Florida, Rochelle Kennedy."

Rochelle was wearing a baby blue bikini halter top with black sequins on the edge and baby blue pants with slits on the top sides. The three Divas walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Rochelle was pumping herself up. Then Amanda's entrance theme, "Take Me Away" by Fefe Dobson, played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Cincinnati, Ohio, Amanda," Lillian announced.

Amanda was wearing a white lace bra, white panties, and her hair in a high ponytail. She walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Amanda flaunted her butt at the Chain Gang Diva Squad. Rochelle stared at Amanda as Nicole and Brittany got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Rochelle and Amanda had a staredown and Amanda kicks Rochelle on the gut and gets the upperhand throughout the first few moments of the match. Later on, after Amanda threw Rochelle around in the ring, Rochelle regains control by punching Amanda in the gut and landing a kick to Amanda's head for a two count. Rochelle gains little advantage when she delivers a few elbows but Amanda takes control again kicking her in the gut. Rochelle easily falls to the mat and Amanda follows the assault with a hard kick to the head. Amanda slaps Rochelle a few times and even manages to rub Rochelle's face on the mat.

Amanda then picks Rochelle up from the ground and Rochelle then elbows her in the gut. She follows it with an Irish whip to the ropes and two clotheslines and Rochelle executes a swinging neckbreaker and gets her in a suplex for a two count. Rochelle lifts Amanda up but Amanda lands a kick to the gut and drives Rochelle right into the 360° spinning side slam but Rochelle reverses it and kicks Amanda out of the ring.

Rochelle jumps on Amanda with the Thesz Press and begins to throw hits and Rochelle and Amanda began to fight outside of the ring. Amanda runs Rochelle over on the edge of the ring and Rochelle grabs a hold on the ropes. Rochelle then manages to lift herself up and gives Amanda a good kick right to the face resulting her to be knocked down. Rochelle gets back in the ring before the ten count and picks up the win.

"Here is your winner by countout, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Amanda was shocked and was screaming as Nicole and Brittany got into the ring and gave Rochelle a high five. Then Nicole asked for a microphone and said,

"Well, Amanda," Nicole said, "this was your second match and you lost again. It looks like that restraining order got to you. But you know what? Somebody you know and probably hates you gave me some information on you that's really gonna make you tick. Everyone, it seems that Amanda has a dark past of her own. She came from a broken home with an abusive father, an alcoholic mother, and a mentally unstable brother in a psychiatric hospital. But that's not all. She was also bullied in high school, too, all through high school. So Amanda, how does it feel getting your slutty ass exposed? It seemed that I have everything and you don't, you've reached the breaking point and snapped. Well, I guess that you have no other choice because at Summerslam. I will stop your reign of terror and you taking over my life because it will never happen and you'll end up a broken Diva.

_Amanda was really going crazy as she grabbed her hair and her eyes were bugging out. She knew I got to her and knows that somebody is onto her as well. Whoever it is, I know he or she will help me get Amanda onto another breaking point where she won't mess with me anymore._

Then it was time for the match between John and Snitsky.

Snitsky's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle following him. The four walked down the ramp and John got inside the ring with the girls staying outside the ring. John stared at Snitsky and John raised his WWE Title belt in the air. Then he took off his "American Made Muscle" trucker cap and "Beware of Dog" t-shirt and threw them to the crowd and the referee called for the bell.

John and Snitsky locked up and Snitsky hit a knee to the gut. Snitsky slammed John head first into the corner and Snitsky missed a corner charge and then John took him down for a one count. John hit some right hands and then ran at Snitsky, but Snitsky took his head off with a big boot. Snitsky nailed an elbow drop to John and then some hard right hands.

John tried to fight back but Snitsky hit a high impact clothesline to send John to the outside. Snitsky followed out and sent John head first into the ring apron and Snitsky sent John back inside the ring and covered him for a two count. Snitsky slammed John and then went for a right hand but John blocked it and hit some right hands of his own but then ran into a back elbow.

Snitsky locked in a double underhook and John broke the hold but then Snitsky clotheslined him down. Snitsky sent John hard to the corner and then charged in with a boot but John moved. John knocked Snitsky down and then headed up top and came off with the guillotine leg drop to the standing Snitsky. John went for the FU but then Randy hit the ring and nailed John with an RKO!

Randy walked around John staring at him and then he stood John up and gave him another RKO. Randy kept walking over to John and then he left the ring and grabbed the WWE Championship. Randy stared at it like he was mesmerized and Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle stayed on the outside of the ring looking at Randy knowing that he's really gone psycho. Then RAW came to a close with Summerslam around the corner.


	7. Summerslam

**Chapter 7: Summerslam (The Final Chapter)**

Summerslam was in East Rutherford, New Jersey and Nicole, Delancey, Brittany, Rochelle, and Tina had just came back to the arena after their run around East Rutherford.

"Boy, I didn't think East Rutherford, New Jersey would be this hot in the summer," Nicole said.

"Well, we did put it to good use since all of us have a hard-fought match," Delancey said.

"Yeah," Tina said. "By the way, have you ever found out who knows about Amanda's past?"

"No," Rochelle said. "It still remains a mystery."

"Yeah," Brittany said. "I have a feeling she might show up tonight."

"Hey, girls," Kimberly said as she and Buffy came forward.

"Hey, Kim, Buffy," Nicole said. "What's up?"

"Well, we overheard Randy and Amanda saying they'll set a trap for whoever is messing with Amanda," Buffy said, "and they've been looking everywhere in the arena."

"I think they're being prepared because of what happened last year," Kimberly said.

_What Kimberly meant was that last year before Summerslam, "Eddie's Angels" made a comeback to team up with Hulk Hogan because Randy was hitting on his daughter Brooke and challenged him to a match at Summerslam. However, Randy's equalizer named Alicia Weatherford came to RAW the week before Summerslam and abducted two-thirds of the group including Tina. She was no match for us at Summerslam because one, Randy lost to Hulk Hogan and two, "Eddie's Angels" had an equalizer of our own: Brittany. Then suddenly, Alicia quit the WWE and was never heard from again._

"They have no idea who this person is," Nicole said. "So why are they setting a trap?"

"They are so stupid, their plan will backfire," Rochelle said. "This person will appear out of nowhere and back. Randy and Amanda won't catch him or her. Believe me."

"You're right," Brittany said. "You're absolutely right."

"As far as we know," Delancey said, "he or she knows what's going on right now and the rest is history."

"It's a good thing I'm not part of this," Tina said.

"Well, thanks for the warning," Nicole said.

"You're welcome," Buffy said as she and Kimberly walked away.

"As far as I'm concerned, Randy and Amanda are deadlocked at this point, but it's Randy who's deadlocked at the most. So I just got to be careful tonight."

"Are you sure you don't want us at ringside?" Brittany said.

"No, I can handle Amanda by myself."

"Alright," Rochelle said.

Then the girls walked away.

A little later, Summerslam was on and it was time for the Divas' match which was Nicole versus Amanda. Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following is a Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Cincinnati, Ohio, Amanda."

Amanda was wearing a black see-through bodysuit, black bra, black panties, and her hair curled. She walked down the aisle and got into the ring and Amanda posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt to the crowd.

Backstage, Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle were walking towards the entrance to the arena.

"Okay, Nicole, go get her," Brittany said.

"You can do it," Rochelle said.

"Thanks," Nicole said.

As she went through the entrance to the arena, Randy was walking far behind and Rochelle and Brittany turned around.

"What are you doing here, Randy?" Brittany said.

"Hey, I just came to see the match just like everybody else," Randy said.

"Yeah, right. Why don't you go and prepare for your WWE Championship match?"

"In which you're gonna lose anyway," Rochelle said.

Then Brittany and Rochelle laughed as Randy walked away pissed.

Then Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from St. Louis, Missouri, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a red athletic inspired cap sleeve v-neck top with mesh strip trim and the number 54, black pants, the Chain Gang wristbands, and her hair curled. Nicole walked down the aisle and got into the ring and she looked at Amanda as she went on the turnbuckle and raised her arm in the air. She got back down and stared at Amanda as the referee called for the bell.

Nicole and Amanda exchange a few words with one another before locking up in the middle of the ring and Amanda forces Nicole into the corner and delivers a vicious slap to the face. Nicole responds by taking Amanda down to the canvas with a spear takedown and Nicole begins to pound away on Amanda's face and the two Divas soon rolls around the ring pulling one another's hair in the process. Amanda hits a few blows in and flips Nicole over and onto the mat and Amanda goes for another hard slap but Nicole ducks and then takes Amanda down to the canvas and applies a modified Camel Clutch choke hold. Amanda refuses to tap out to the submission hold and eventually reaches for the lower ropes resulting in Nicole releasing her from the hold.

Amanda trips up Nicole and goes for a pinfall attempt but Amanda places her own feet on the ropes for leverage. The referee spots Amanda's feet on the ropes and puts a stop to the pinfall. Amanda eventually takes Nicole's head between the ropes and pulls back on her hair which causes Nicole's neck to be pulled right back in agony. Nicole tries to defend herself with right hands but Amanda punches her in the face. Amanda hits a knee drop to Nicole's stomach but only secures a two count. Amanda gets frustrated and begins to pull Nicole's hair until the referee forces her to stop or face disqualification. Amanda now applies a chokehold and screams before Nicole rolls her up for a pinfall attempt.

Both Divas now exchange some right hands but it's Nicole who gets the upper hand and knocks her opponent on her butt. Nicole sends Amanda flying into the ropes now and hits an elbow shot to Amanda's face. Nicole follows up with a quick snap-suplex and Nicole goes for a jacknife cover but fails to secure the pinfall. Nicole once again sends Amanda to the ropes but Amanda counters and kicks Nicole square in the face. Nicole refuses to give in and hits an impressive belly-to-back suplex. The Divas go back and forth until Amanda places Nicole in the corner and hits a cartwheel into a splash and then begins to choke away on Nicole. Amanda talks some trash now but walks right into a spinning sidewalk slam which Nicole modifies into a backbreaker. Then Nicole placed Amanda into a muta lock pinfall for the win.

"Here is your winner, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

The referee then raised Nicole's arm in the air and then Amanda got extremely pissed off and immediately nailed Nicole from behind. Amanda stomped on Nicole as the referee tried to hold her back, but Amanda kicked the referee in the groin. Then Amanda got out of the ring, shoved Lillian, and grabbed her chair. Amanda got into the ring and was gonna hit Nicole with the chair when Brittany and Rochelle came out from the curtain and went into the ring. Amanda threatened to hit Nicole with the chair if Rochelle and Brittany came any closer but then out of nowhere, a girl with short blonde hair wearing a brown halter top and denim jeans got into the ring, snatched the chair from Amanda, and hit her on the side. Then the woman dropped the chair, picked up Amanda, and landed an inverted powerbomb on her.

Then the woman got out of the ring and went through the crowd as Rochelle and Brittany checked on Nicole.

_Brittany was right. The woman did show up and gave Amanda a piece of her mind. I was surprised Randy didn't come out to stop the woman knowing it would cost his career no matter what I would do next. The woman didn't even bother to stick around and we still didn't have a clue as to who she was. Hopefully, we would know soon. At least, for me, I finally beat Amanda and I guess Amanda will finally learn her lesson not to mess with me anymore._

A little later, it was time for the Women's Battle Royal for an opportunity at the Women's Championship.

Delancey, Maria, Beth Phoenix, Melina, Jillian Hall, Mickie James, Torrie Wilson, Victoria, Kristal, Michelle McCool, Kelly Kelly, Brooke, Layla, and Tina were already in the ring and in the back, Nicole, Rochelle and Brittany were all huddling together.

"Okay, girls," Nicole said, "this is every woman for herself but don't get that between you. Okay?" Rochelle and Brittany nodded their heads. "Okay, Chain Gang on three."

Nicole, Rochelle, and Brittany put each other's hand on top of the other.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3……" Brittany said.

"Chain Gang!" Nicole, Rochelle, and Brittany shouted and Rochelle and Brittany walked away.

The two then came out from the curtain and made their way to the ring separately.

Rochelle was wearing a black leather midriff halter top with a red heart with wings, skull and crossbones, and a checkered flag trim at the bottom, black boyshorts with "RK" in silver sequins, black buckled arm warmers, and black leather chaps. Brittany was wearing a gray midriff t-shirt with a vintage design of a skull and crossbones, roses, and "Rock Royalty" on the front, denim jeans, black net stockings, black arm warmers, and her hair straight. Delancey was wearing a tan v-neck tank midriff top, brown pants with ripped slits, and black arm warmers and Tina was wearing a black sparking bikini top, black shorts, black stockings, and her hair curled.

The match started as everyone went right at it and the rules were that both feet had to touch the floor to be eliminated but no over the top rule. Brooke was the first to go out being eliminated by Beth and Jillian Hall knocked Maria off the apron with a shoulderblock to eliminate her. Melina flung Layla and Tina between the ropes to eliminate them and Kristal kicked Victoria between the ropes to eliminate her. Then Rochelle did the same thing to Kristal.

Mickie put Rochelle on the apron and Michelle knocked Rochelle to the floor in what looked to be an accidental punch. Kelly Kelly was tossed out next and Mickie tried to rana Jillian Hall to the floor, but they got caught in the ropes. Torrie and Brittany knocked Jillian and Mickie to the floor, then Melina knocked Brittany to the floor.

It was down to Torrie, Melina, Beth Phoenix, Michelle McCool, and Delancey. Michelle and Torrie teamed up and eliminated Melina and Delancey had her hands full with Beth. Torrie and Michelle double clotheslined Beth. Beth survived the double team and flung Torrie through the ropes and to the floor. Michelle and Delancey went at it at Beth with Michelle hitting a few shots, but Beth double clotheslined Michelle and Delancey and Beth lifted Michelle and easily depositing her over the top rope.

Now it was down to Beth and Delancey. The girls started at each other and Beth and Delancey went at it with punches to each other. Beth kicked Delancey in the gut and tried eliminate her over the rope but Delancey held on. Beth tried to charge at Delancey, but Delancey ducked and nailed Beth in the gut. Delancey climbed back in the ring and hit a spinning heel kick to Beth and hit a baseball slide to send Beth out of the ring.

"Here is your winner, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Delancey's arm in the air and Delancey went up on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air. Then she looked at Candice Michelle who was sitting at ringside watching the battle royal and Candice clapped for Delancey as Delancey pointed at Candice with a smile on her face.

"Wow, Bobby will be so happy if Delancey beats Candice Michelle and becomes the two-time Women's Champion," Nicole said.

"Oh, my God, he'll probably marry a two-time Women's Champion," Brittany said as the girls laughed.

"Well, Nicole," Rochelle said, "are you bummed that you weren't in the Women's Battle Royal?"

"Just a little bit," Nicole said. "I will get my chance at the Women's Title again, believe that."

"You think you'll face Amanda again?" Tina said.

"I don't know. With that woman who knocked her out earlier, I think Amanda has a bigger problem to deal with than me."

Then the girls laughed.

Later, it was time for the WWE Championship match between John and Randy.

Randy's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Amanda following him. Amanda was wearing a pink sheer babydoll trimmed in lush marabou, pink sandal with wrap-up ankle straps and fur on the top, and a pink headband. The two walked down the aisle as Amanda was holding onto her stomach from the attack earlier and got inside the ring. Amanda was standing in the middle of the ring as Randy went on one of the turnbuckles and did his pose. He got back down and John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole, Brittany, and Rochelle following him. Nicole was wearing an olive green backless collared top, green camouflage pants, and a green military style cap. Brittany was wearing a pink see-through midriff top, black bustier, and black miniskirt, and black boots. Rochelle was wearing a black and gold flame print midriff halter top, black pleated miniskirt, and black arm warmers. The four walked down the aisle and John got inside the ring with the girls staying outside the ring. Randy stared at John as Amanda left the ring holding onto her stomach and then John took off his "American Made Muscle" trucker cap and "Beware of Dog" t-shirt and threw them to the crowd. Then the referee held up the WWE Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

John and Randy locked up and jockeyed for position and John grabbed a headlock and Randy struggled in the hold. Randy shoved him off but John hit a shoulderblock and applied the headlock again taking Randy down with a side mare. John and Randy went to the ropes and as they broke, Randy grabbed a headlock. Randy hit a shoulderblock and then he grabbed a side mare and kept John in a headlock. John shoved it off and hit a drop toe hold and then went for an STFU, but Randy made it to the ropes. Randy decked John with a punch and then stomped John down on the mat.

Randy hit some punches and John was totally dazed. Randy hit an uppercut but John reversed a whip into the corner and hit a bulldog for a two count. John went for a backdrop but Randy kicked it away and hit a forearm to the back of the head for a two count. John hit some shots but missed a flying forearm when Randy dropped down and crashed to the mat. John rolled to the apron and Randy hit a shoulderblock sending John off the apron and head first into the announce table. Randy rolled John back into the ring for a two count and Randy applied a chinlock into a rear naked choke and John began to slump to the mat. John got back to his feet and hit a back suplex to break out and John missed a charge and ran into the turnbuckles. Randy covered for a two count and Randy stomped John's left shin then the right shin. Randy kept stomping John's extremities but took his time between stomps.

Randy stomped the side of John's head but then missed a kneedrop after staring down John. John bounced off the ropes but Randy hit a powerslam for a two count and Randy applied a rear chinlock on the mat. John powered up and got out of the chinlock but Randy nailed him with a dropkick for a two count. John and Randy traded punches then Randy applied a sleeper. John tried to suplex out but Randy turned it into a side mare and clamped on a side headlock. Randy rolled into a sleeper and wrapped his legs around John with a bodyscissors. John got to his feet and rammed backwards into the corner to break the hold. John hit some punches and a pair of shoulderblocks and John hit a back suplex into a powerbomb and then did the "You can't see me" gesture. John hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle fistdrop and John went for the FU but Randy hit a pair of elbows to the head to break out of it and then hit John with a side backbreaker. John rolled to the apron and Randy dragged John in so John was hanging off the second rope by his feet. Randy hit a DDT and got a two count.

Randy began measuring John for the RKO and John slowly got up and Randy went for it but John shoved him into the ropes. John charged but Randy dropped down and pulled down the top rope to get John to fall to the floor. Randy went after him on the outside and whipped him into the ringsteps. Randy rolled John back into the ring and covered for a two count. Randy ran into John's elbow and John hit a Throwback into a hangman's neckbreaker. John went to the top rope but Randy crotched him. Randy hit some forearms then set up for a superplex but John blocked it and shoved Randy to the mat. John hit a top rope Rocker Dropper then went for an FU but Randy grabbed the top rope. Randy pulled himself to the ring apron and then dropped down to the floor and pulled John throat first across the top rope. John was down and Randy measured John for the RKO again.

John wasn't moving so Randy instead prepared for the kick to the head. John started to move and Randy went for the kick, but John dodged it, gave Randy a drop toe hold, and applied the STFU. Randy struggled in the hold and made the bottom rope. John released the hold and staggered back and John moved forward and Randy grabbed him and hit the RKO. Randy held his knee then crawled over to John and covered but John kicked out at two. Randy went to pick John up off the mat but John popped up and grabbed the FU for the pin.

Amanda was shocked as the Chain Gang Diva Squad cheered and John was trying to get to his feet. He was holding onto his head as Randy rolled out of the ring and Amanda ran over and checked on him. The Chain Gang Diva Squad got into the ring and they all hugged John as the referee gave John the WWE Title belt. Everyone raised each other's arms in the air and then John raised the WWE Title belt.

_As I saw John going up on the turnbuckles raising the WWE Championship belt in the air, I was smiling and clapping because of the hard-fought glory that my husband showed to win and beat Randy. It was like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulder because of all the superstars that Randy had taken out in the past several months, my husband, John Cena, the WWE Champion was the sole survivor._

A few minutes later, John and the Chain Gang Diva Squad came out of the entrance to the arena and the girls continued cheering and Nicole jumped in John's arms and hugged him.

"Oh, John, I am so proud of you," Nicole said as she pulled away. "Man, I hope to God this is over."

"It may not be over yet," John said, "I don't think Randy will give up that easily."

"Please," Brittany said. "Just like everyone else who tried for the WWE Championship, he couldn't beat you."

"Not even with an RKO," Rochelle said.

Then the woman who attacked Amanda came forward.

"Great job, Cena," the woman said as everyone looked at her. "Looks like you're the sole survivor."

"It's you," Nicole said.

"Okay, who are you and why did you attack Amanda?" Rochelle said.

"My name is Kayla Thompson and Amanda and I happen to have a history together," Kayla said.

"What happened?" Brittany said.

"Amanda slept with my ex-boyfriend when she and I were training."

"Whoa, I guess Amanda is a slut after all," Nicole said. "She's been trying to go after my husband, John."

"And mine, too," Rochelle said.

"Well, at least you stopped her which is a good thing," Kayla said. "After what I've seen in the past few weeks, she's indeed one crazy bitch. She won't stop until she gets what she wants."

"Wait a minute," Brittany said. "You sent Nicole that file on Amanda, did you?" Kayla nodded her head. "Why?"

"Like I said, she's one crazy bitch and it looks she decided to join another crazy person. I know what makes her tick and that's why I want to help you."

"Well, Kayla," John said, "I did want to tell the girls this sooner; I'm actually looking for a fourth member of the Chain Gang Diva Squad and you seem to have the qualities to be that new member. What do you say?"

"Are you serious?"

"Hey, it's not like we're gonna cramp John's style or anything," Nicole said.

"Okay, I'll join on one condition."

"Name it."

"I want to be the Squad's bodyguard. I'll look after the girls so you won't be too worried about them. I can be armed and dangerous as you can see."

"Kayla, you got a deal."

Then John and Kayla shook hands.

"Oh, boy, Amanda doesn't stand a chance," Brittany said as everyone laughed.

"So, Kayla, you wanna join us for a celebration?" Rochelle said. "We're going to Tuts in New York."

"Okay, Ill meet you there," Kayla said. "See you later."

Then Kayla walked away.

"Well, it looks like we're gonna end up one big happy family," John said.

"Yeah, depending on how tall Kayla is," Nicole said.

"And how big she is," Brittany said.

"Oh, yeah, it looks like we have our work cut out for ourselves," Rochelle said.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Nicole said.

"Yeah, let's go," John said.

Then everyone walked away in a group hug and cheered.

An hour later, John, the Chain Gang Diva Squad, Delancey, the Boyz in Motion, and Dave met at Tuts Lounge in New York went inside the club. The gang walked to a bar and got their drinks and walked over to back of the club and sat down on the couches.

"Well, Summerslam was cool, wasn't it?" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, it was," Jason said. "I'm sure the best part was the returning Triple H and him whooping on King Booker's ass."

"What? Not my husband beating my demented, psycho ex-fiancé?" Nicole said.

"That too," Brent said.

"Yeah, we all walked away happy," Ryan said.

"So, when are you guys gonna go for the World Tag Team Championship?" John said.

"I don't know," Jason said. "We'll have to see about that."

"Well, four of us can't be World Tag Team Champs," Jeremy said, "but I'm sure there's something we can work out."

"Hey, I'm sure you can because it looks like Cade and Murdoch are at their breaking point right now with Cryme Time," Delancey said. "But if they prevail, you guys are next."

"So, where is that new friend of yours?" Dave said. "Is she still coming?"

"She should be," Rochelle said looking around.

"I still can't believe she attacked Amanda with that move of hers," Brittany said. "That's incredible."

"Well, it just comes to show that the CGDS doesn't mess around at all," Nicole said.

"Hey, Kayla!" Rochelle said.

She spotted Kayla walking around the club and waved at her. Then Kayla walked over to the booth.

"Hey," everyone said.

"Hello, everyone," Kayla said as she sat next to Nicole.

"Oh, Kayla, I'm Delancey," Delancey said, "that's Dave, and this is Jason, Jeremy, Brent, and Ryan."

"Nice to meet all of you."

"So, Kay, why don't you tell us about yourself starting with how tall you are?" John said.

"Well, 6'0" and I'm from Laguna Hills, California. I have a background in gymnastics and martial arts, I'm a former Miss Olympia 2005, and a former international fitness model."

"Gymnastics and martial arts," Nicole said, "I've seen part of those when you attacked Amanda."

"Well, I'm impressed," Rochelle said.

"Speaking of Amanda," Brittany said, "you said she slept with your ex-boyfriend. Why?"

"Well, we both we're trying out to sign up with the WWE and we actually hated each other so much because Amanda was messing with a couple of my friends. She hated that I was in her business, she decided to sleep my ex-boyfriend to weaken me. And that was that."

"I'm sorry," Jeremy said.

"It's okay."

"Well, at least you're getting your revenge and I'm sure you'll make a great bodyguard to the Chain Gang Diva Squad," Delancey said.

"Thank you."

"Hey, let's call for a toast," John said.

"Yes," Nicole said as she and everyone else lifted their glasses. "Of course, first, to my husband's victory over Randy Orton, my victory over Amanda, Delancey being the new number one contender for the Women's Championship, and to the newest member of the Chain Gang Diva Squad, Kayla Thompson."

"Hear, hear," everyone else said.

They tipped their glasses and took a sip.

Then "Give It Up To Me" by Sean Paul featuring Keyshia Cole started playing in the club.

"Come on, let's dance," Nicole said.

Then she, John, Dave, Rochelle, Brittany, and Delancey got up and went to the dance floor.

"Um, Kayla, do you wanna dance?" Jeremy said.

"Sure," Kayla said.

Then she and Jeremy got up along with Jason, Brent, and Ryan and went to the dance floor.

_So back it up, deh_

_So pack it up, yeah_

'_Cause I wanna be the man that's really gonna have it up and mack it up and slap it up, yeah_

_So what is up, yeah_

_You know you got the sinting inna me pants a develop and a swell up and_

_Double up yeah_

_So gimmie the work yeah_

_Cause if you no gimme the work the blue balls a erupt, yeah_

_So rev it up deh_

_Gal gwaan try you luck deh cause when you stir it up you know me haffi measure up, yeah_

_From you look inna me eye gal, I see she you want me_

_When you gonna give it up to me_

_Because you body enticing, you makin' me horny_

_When you gonna give it up to me_

_Well, if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow_

_When you fulfill my fantasy_

_Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow_

_When you gonna give it up to me_

_Hey, pretty girl_

_Say me love fi see you walk_

_You no habla ingles but just listen me when me a talk_

_This ya one yeah from me heart_

_Woman, you got me caught_

_You ever inna me thoughts and no left me inna the dark, inna the_

_First place, gal, that's where you belong_

_So just let me flip the switch woman, I can turn it on and_

_Gimme the passion from dusk till dawn_

_Ell me if you want it fi gwaan_

_My girl_

_(Keyshia Cole)_

_As a woman on my own, I got it goin on_

_And I'm liking what I'm seeing_

_I don't wanna be alone_

'_Cause you got me in a daze and your illusion make me sway_

_We go back and forth and round and round and nothing turn away_

_Baby boy, could it be wonderful like this_

_To say it's only 'bout in the way you twist_

'_Cause you got me in a daze your illusion make me sway_

_I'm caught into you now I'm tempted to stay_

_Oh no!_

_From you look inna me eye gal, I see she you want me (Oh, oh)_

_When you gonna give it up to me_

_Because you body enticing you makin' me horny (Yeah, yeah)_

_When you gonna give it up to me_

_Well, if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow_

_When you fulfill my fantasy_

_Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow_

_When you gonna give it up to me_

_(Keyshia Cole)_

_Boom, boom, boom boom,_

_boom, boom, boom boom (Come on)_

_Boom, boom, boom boom_

_Ba ba boom, boom, boom boom (Hey)_

_(Sean Paul)_

_So why can't you see_

_We ought to be_

_Together, girl, don't front on me_

_I just wanna be near so don't have no fear and lemme see you bring your body right over here_

_Because you should share it_

_Girl, I'll care it_

_And I'm gonna give you love so clear_

_It gonna make you shine and once you are mine_

_We be rockin' it until the end of time_

_From you look inna me eye gal, I see she you want me_

_When you gonna give it up to me_

_Because you body enticing you makin' me horny_

_When you gonna give it up to me_

_Well, if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow (Tomorrow)_

_When you fulfill my fantasy_

_Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow (Hey, hey)_

_When you gonna give it up to me_

_Oh no_

_From you look inna me eye gal, I see she you want me_

_When you gonna give it up to me_

_Because you body enticing, you makin' me horny_

_When you gonna give it up to me (Hey, hey, hey, hey)_

_Well, if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow_

_When you fulfill my fantasy_

_Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow (Baby)_

_When you gonna give it up to me_

_Oh ah oh (Yeah yeah, yo yo)_

_Oh ah oh (Sean-A-Paul and yuh know we a nuh go yo)_

_Oh ah oh, oooh oh ah oh (Di S.P. and we deh yah pon di go yo)_

_Oooh oooh oooh (Sean Paul, Keyshia Cole and Don Corleon, a next chapter)_

_Oh ah oh (Yah mon fah all my girls yuh know)_

_Oooh oh ah oh (Keep it, keep it, keep it, keep it sexy)_

_Oh ah oh (Boom, boom, boom boom)_

_Oh ah oh (Boom, boom, boom boom)_

_Oh ah oh (Boom, boom, boom boom)_

_Oooh oh ah oh (Ba ba boom, boom, boom boom)_

Then a slow song started playing and Brittany, Delancey, Kayla, and Jeremy went over to the booth and sat back down.

"You know, John," Nicole said, "if I had known you was gonna be so successful into beating Randy Orton's ass and retaining the WWE Championship, I wouldn't have to worry so much."

"Well, that's why I love you so much because you're a strong woman and you didn't back down," John said.

"I've learned a lot from you and I'm proud to say that, too."

Then John and Nicole kissed passionately as they continued to dance.

An hour later, John and Nicole returned to their hotel room and they immediately starting kissing each other. They continued as they went towards the bed and they pulled away. Nicole pushed John on the bed and she took off her black backless long-sleeved mini dress revealing her uncovered breasts and black panties. Then Nicole climbed on top of John and she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. She took them off and threw them to the floor and Nicole did the same with John's boxers.

Nicole smiled seductively as she moved down to John's manhood and did whatever on him. He had his hands on the bed sheets twisting them and Nicole stood up and took off her panties.

Nicole sat on John and she started rocking her hips up and down. Nicole had her hands on John's chest digging her nails on them and John's hands were on Nicole's hips and Nicole continued to move faster and faster as John's hands was squeezing her breasts. After several minutes, Nicole reached her climax and John reached his and Nicole leaned down catching her breath and cupped John's face and kissed him.

_Damn, I guess the turmoil I've been through the past few weeks set a nerve on me into making love with my husband and it was good, too. I'm just so happy right now, I could continue making love to John all night long. Hopefully this battle between him and Randy is finally over and I don't have to deal with this and the bitch Amanda again. I hope..._

**Well, that's the end of this story and please review! Also review on my latest story, "Breakaway IV" and I have updated my character Kayla Thompson on my MySpace profile under FanFiction Characters.**


End file.
